A Place in The Heart
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: A fusão entre duas das maiores empresas de desenvolvimento do mundo, fez com que o trabalho de Duo fosse dobrado. E quando começou a trabalhar para um certo japonês, o que menos esperava, era se apaixonar por ele.


**A Place in the Heart (Um Lugar no Coração)**

**Ficwriter: **Yoru no Yami** - **.

**Beta: **eu mesma.

**Anime: **Gundam Wing

**Avisos:** AU**/**Yaoi/Lime/Lemon

**Status:** Completa

**Casais: **Heero x Duo

**Spoilers: **nem unzinho sequer.

**Disclaimer:- **Não sou dona da série Gundam Wing e nem nada relacionado sobre a mesma. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção, suor, devaneios extremos, regados a muito óleo de gundam e lágrimas (ahahahahahahahahahahaha).

**Resumo:** A fusão entre duas das maiores empresas de desenvolvimento do mundo, fez com que o trabalho de Duo fosse dobrado. Quando começou a trabalhar para um certo japonês, o que menos esperava era se apaixonar por ele.

**Quanto ao fic:- **Leia e descubra.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Nova York**[1]- **Manhattan - 06:30 hs:

Apesar de ainda ser cedo à cidade já se encontrava agitada, não eram nem sete horas da manhã, mas a fria sexta-feira parecia uma manhã de segunda. Taxis corriam e buzinavam, enquanto a massa humana caminhava rapidamente para suas obrigações cotidianas.

Heero tomava uma xícara de café forte enquanto observava o Central Park e toda agitação da cidade, pela janela do apartamento onde moraria pelos próximos dois ou quatro anos. No momento ponderava quanto os acontecimentos que o fizeram deixar seu país e vir para os Estados Unidos.

Ele não gostava da cidade, era agitada e barulhenta demais para seu gosto, não que em sua terra natal fosse muito diferente, na verdade sob certo ponto de vista, poderia dizer que ambas eram semelhantes. Principalmente quando anoitecia, chegava a ficar cego diante de tanta luz, proveniente dos milhares de letreiros, espalhados pelo centro da cidade, ainda assim sentia se em paz quando estava no Japão. E diferente de Nova York tal fato não o incomodava realmente.

Virou-se seguindo em direção a cozinha, detendo os olhos na pilha de caixas ainda lacradas bem no meio da sala. Havia chegado há dois dias, mas não havia conseguido terminar de arrumar suas coisas. Ainda havia roupas a serem postas no armário, livros a serem colocados na estante, entre outras tantas coisas a serem feitas. Não se sentia muito disposto a abrir as caixas e acomodar o conteúdo de dentro delas em seus respectivos lugares, e esse era um dos motivos pelos quais as mesmas ainda se encontravam fechadas. O outro motivo era que tinha alguns assuntos importantes a serem tratados em poucas horas.

Ele teria uma reunião de negócios ás oito e meia da manhã, para firmar uma parceria com uma das maiores empresas de desenvolvimento dos Estados Unidos: a Heavyarms.

Sua empresa à Wings era a maior do Japão enquanto a Heavyarms ocupava tal posição no mercado americano. Com a associação das duas empresas, seria criada a GBys & Associados cujo capital somaria mais de U$$ 9 bilhões de dólares tornando-a única. Não apenas em número de patrimônios, mas em valor liquido que certamente chegaria à casa de aproximadamente U$$ 6,9 bilhões de dólares.

Quando o próprio presidente da Heavyarms procurou-o no Japão, propondo a parceria entre as duas empresas, achara o plano audacioso ao mesmo tempo em que enxergara grandes possibilidades de expandir o capital da Wings no exterior. O que colaborou em sua decisão em aceitar o acordo entre a Wings com a Heavyarms.

Não estava em seus planos à vinda aos Estados Unidos, pelo menos não agora, mas achara melhor vir pessoalmente à Nova York onde seria a sede da GBys & Associados para tratar dos últimos detalhes. Poderia ter mandado alguém para representá-lo, entretanto decidira vir pessoalmente em cortesia à ida de Barton ao Japão.

Os detalhes mais importantes foram tratados diretamente com o novo sócio, os demais, foram tratados por telefone por uma de suas assistentes junto ao assistente de Barton. O que imediatamente lembrou-o do nome Maxwell.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Sede da GBys & Associados:

Um suspiro cansado seguido de um bochecho escapou do rapaz de cabelos longos presos numa trança. Ele estava terminando a planilha com o relatório geral da Heavyarms a ser entregue a seu chefe, antes da reunião marcada para as oito e meia da manhã. Precisava apenas acertar alguns detalhes e enviar o relatório para o email dele, e tão logo o mesmo chegasse, e abrisse sua agenda poderia verificar e autorizar os dados nela contidos.

Duo digitou mais algumas linhas antes de salvar o relatório e enviá-lo. Sorriu satisfeito, fechando seu Mini-notebook**[2]**, guardando-o logo em seguida na gaveta de sua mesa, antes de se levantar e caminhar até a sala de reuniões para verificar se tudo estava da maneira que solicitara, no dia anterior.

Ele pegou seu palm, verificando seu cronograma e assinalando um ok para o relatório, olhando de relance para a informação anterior a ela, que consistia em ligar para o sócio de se chefe, lembrando-o da reunião na sede da GBys, o que já havia feito. Certificara-se inclusive de que um carro apanharia o japonês no horário.

Suspirou pesadamente imaginando quão longo seria o dia, uma vez que levantara cedo e ainda havia muito a ser feito, antes que pudesse ter um encontro com sua cama.

"_Espero que consiga agüentar até o fim do dia."_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Cobertura do Ícaro Twins Tower – 07:30hs:

Heero analisou a roupa que vestia, meneando a cabeça satisfeito. O terno azul marinho e a camisa branca acompanhada da gravata de um azul claro realçavam seus olhos e tom de pele. Dando-lhe uma aparência agradável e marcante, condizente com seu status. O telefone tocou, o fazendo desviar o olhar do espelho e caminhar até a cabeceira da cama para atender o aparelho.

- Sim. – perguntou Heero.

- Bom Dia Senhor Yuy, há um motorista aguardando-o na entrada – informou alguém da recepção.

- Peça para esperar, já estou descendo – respondeu Heero, dando por encerrada a ligação, recolocando o telefone na base.

Sua mente voltou imediatamente a pensar na pessoa responsável pelo envio do motorista que o levaria a sede da empresa. Os acertos quanto a sua vinda que deveriam ter sido resolvidos por sua assistente, foram tratados pelo assistente de Barton, o qual estava curioso em conhecer pessoalmente. Não sabia nada dele, além de que desde que fora firmado o acordo entre as empresas, o mesmo era sua ponte com Trowa.

O assistente de Barton havia providenciado sua passagem de avião, cuidado do aluguel do apartamento em que se encontrava, bem como havia cuidado da mudança para que a mesma não se extraviasse. Sabia que ele teria cuidado para que tudo fosse guardado se não houvesse dito à Maxwell que o faria.

Não sabia como alguém podia ser tão eficiente. Nem mesmo sua assistente era tão responsável, por isso mantinha sempre duas assistentes, o que não diminuía em nada o erro das duas. Afinal não havia sido delas a ligação que o acordara no horário hábil para que não perdesse o vôo para os Estados Unidos, mas sim de Duo Maxwell.

Perdera a conta de quantas vezes falara com ele, enquanto o mesmo buscava informações quanto ao apartamento que deveria alugar em seu nome. Quando chegara e entrara no imóvel era como se estivesse quase em casa, dado a perfeição com que o assistente de Trowa conseguira, ao encontrar um lugar parecido com o que morava no Japão.

E pela manhã foi à ligação dele lembrando-o da reunião e informando-o de que um carro viria pegá-lo ás sete e meia, que o acordara.

Estava estranhamente ansioso para a tal reunião e sabia que tal fato, não se devia ao assunto que tratariam, mas sim ao fato de que conheceria finalmente o rosto por detrás da voz que mexia com ele. Estava acostumado a atender ligações, falar com inúmeras pessoas de culturas e status sociais diferentes e nunca antes o som da voz delas causara algum tipo de sensação que fosse diferente da irritação ou desgosto.

Sensação está bem diferente da despertada por Maxwell. Pois cada vez que atendia a uma ligação dele, sentia um calafrio estranho, bem como algo reconfortante e excitante. Estava intrigado quanto a isso e não sabia exatamente como reagiria ao finalmente encontrá-lo. Uma parte desejava conhecê-lo enquanto outra parecia recear alguma coisa, muito semelhante à sensação que se tem quando algo desconhecido e inevitável está prestes a acontecer.

Heero deu uma última olhada no espelho antes de caminhar até a cama e pegar sua valise, não queria atrasar-se e não poderia continuar a tecer pensamentos de como seria o assistente de Barton.

- Descobrirei quando o encontrar.

Disse em voz alta, deixando por fim o apartamento e rumando em direção a entrada do edifício, descobriria como era Duo Maxwell tão logo chegasse à sede da empresa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

LowerManhattan**[3]** - Sede da GBys & Associados – 15º andar:

Duo bocejou pela enésima vez antes de verificar se estava tudo em ordem. Olhou amplamente para a sala de reuniões sorrindo ao vê-la brilhar e tudo se encontrar dentro do esperado.

Duas garrafas térmicas, uma com café, outra com chá. Uma jarra com água em temperatura ambiente da forma como seu chefe gostava, nem muito fria, nem muito quente. E blocos de anotações, com caneta e lapiseira a frente de cada cadeira a ser ocupada.

Passou o dedo sobre o tampo de vidro negro, assinalando um ok em seu controle, indicando que estava tudo em ordem.

Ele deixou a sala caminhando pelos corredores semi-vazios da empresa, até a sala de seu chefe. Abriu-a caminhando até a mesa e ligando o notebook sobre ela, aguardando que o sistema carregasse e pudesse abrir a agenda. Tão logo o sistema carregou ouviu o alerta de mensagens no canto da tela e sorriu.

Caminhou então até a pequena mesa adjacente, verificando se a cafeteira estava ligada e se havia água e chá em seus respectivos lugares. Satisfeito seguiu para o pequeno closet onde ficava o banheiro, sendo recepcionado por um cheiro agradável de lavanda, constatando que estava limpo e devidamente abastecido com toalhas, papel e sabonete. Marcou novamente em seu controle, fechando a porta dando de cara com Trowa balançando a cabeça.

- Que horas? – perguntou Trowa observando-o atentamente.

Duo não precisou de uma frase elaborada para saber o que seu chefe queria saber dele, a expressão de aborrecimento que via em seu rosto demonstrava claramente que o mesmo não esperava uma resposta agradável, quanto ao horário de sua chegada a empresa.

- Ás seis, Bom dia para você também – disse Duo cruzando os braços sustentando o olhar.

Trowa bufou caminhando até sua mesa verificando que seu notebook estava ligado e sua agenda aberta, indicando que Duo havia feito de novo, a eficiência dele às vezes o desconcertava, embora entendesse seus motivos.

- Bom dia Duo – respondeu Trowa finalmente – Seu horário começa as oito ou quando eu chegar, não precisa madrugar.

- Não madruguei – respondeu Duo rapidamente.

O tom ligeiramente defensivo o fez erguer os olhos, o fazendo sorrir ironicamente, antes de caminhar até a cafeteira para servir-se de uma xícara de café quente e indagar Duo a que horas levantara aquela manhã.

- Posso saber então a que horas acordou?

- Ás 04:00hs – respondeu Duo sabendo onde isso o levaria.

O tom divertido com que o outro dissera isso, o fizera rir, antes de voltar a sua mesa, a fim de verificar sua agenda, tendo apenas o trabalho de abrir o correio começando a verificar as mensagens que julgava serem mais importantes.

- Você é maluco sabia – retrucou Trowa sem olhar para Duo.

- Sabia.

Respondeu Duo sorrindo e deixando seu chefe sozinho. Ainda tinha de ir a copa verificar se estava tudo em ordem e dentro do cronograma. Ele caminhou até o fim do corredor, pegando o elevador de serviço até a copa, três andares abaixo.

Era verdade que estava morrendo de sono, mas queria verificar tudo antes das oito da manhã, mas para isso ele tinha que estar pelo menos as seis na nova empresa. Que ficava longe de onde morava, o que o obrigava a sair mais cedo de casa, para poder cumprir com o horário que ele achava adequado chegar ao trabalho.

Além do que, era sua função manter tudo em ordem e verificar pequenos detalhes. Hoje eles receberiam o outro dono da GBys & Associados e queria que tudo estivesse perfeito. Sabia que Heero Yuy deveria chegar por volta das oito da manhã, ligara para ele às seis e meia lembrando-o da reunião, mesmo sabendo que não havia necessidade.

O japonês não era seu chefe direto, mas quando Trowa retornara do Japão dizendo que Yuy aceitara a oferta, seu chefe pedira para ajudar o japonês, no que pudesse até que o mesmo encontrasse alguém para assessorá-lo ali nos Estados Unidos.

Não era nenhum pedido absurdo, afinal já vinha fazendo isso mesmo. Cuidando para que o japonês não perdesse seus compromissos e já podia até mesmo antever onde isso iria parar, até o final da próxima semana estaria se desdobrando em dois para atender Trowa e Yuy.

- Acho que me meti numa roubada. – murmurou Duo para si mesmo.

Ele saiu do elevador caminhando pelo corredor, suspirando e pensando na correria dos últimos dias. Havia sido bastante cansativo, e agradecia mentalmente o fato de que o dia seguinte já ser sábado, o que significava poder dormir até mais tarde. Nos últimos dias tivera de cuidar da viagem de Yuy para os Estados Unidos, alugar um apartamento de acordo com o gosto do japonês, se responsabilizar pelo envio de sua mudança para evitar extravios.

E há dois dias havia tido o cuidado de ligar para Yuy no Japão acordando-o em tempo hábil de chegar ao aeroporto e pegar o vôo que o traria aos Estados Unidos, encarregando alguém de apanhá-lo no aeroporto de Nova York assim que chegara, levando-o ao apartamento a fim de descansar da viagem. Também teria providenciado para que a mudança dele fosse devidamente arrumada, se o japonês não houvesse lhe dito que isso era desnecessário.

Estava curioso para conhecê-lo pessoalmente, Trowa não havia sido detalhista quanto à aparência, apenas quanto à personalidade, o que lhe era desnecessário, havia notado pelo tom de voz de Yuy que o mesmo não era muito sociável, embora não pudesse afirmar isso, uma vez que o mesmo nunca o tratara de forma fria e impessoal. Na verdade todas as vezes que falara com o mesmo, Yuy o tratara muito bem.

Assim que chegou a copa sorriu para o pessoal da cozinha, velhos conhecidos da Heavyarms, apenas alguns deles eram funcionários novos.

- Ângela como está tudo? – perguntou Duo tão logo viu a responsável pela copa.

- Dentro do horário Duo. Não se preocupe o café da manhã será servido, assim que você der o sinal. – brincou a senhora, ganhando um abraço do jovem.

- Conto com isso – respondeu Duo, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto, soltando-a.

Olhou para o relógio ao ouvi-lo apitar, verificando que eram quase oito horas. Acenou rapidamente para o pessoal decidido a retornar a sala de Trowa e ver se o mesmo tinha alguma ordem de última hora, antes que todos que eram aguardados chegassem.

Ele acionou o elevador subindo para o 15º andar, seguindo pelo corredor detendo-se numa das salas encontrando Une, que deveria ter chegado há pouco. Bateu na porta, ouvindo permissão para entrar, fazendo-o logo em seguida.

- Bom Dia Lady Une – cumprimentou Duo.

- Bom Dia Maxwell, Trowa já chegou?

- Sim senhora. A sala está de seu agrado? – perguntou Duo polidamente, vendo-a menear a cabeça e sorrir ligeiramente.

- Muito. Diga a Trowa que falo com ele mais tarde, ou na reunião.

- Sim, senhora, com sua licença.

Duo retirou-se da sala, seguindo caminho até a sala de Trowa, faltavam apenas três pessoas para a reunião, uma delas, sabia já estar a caminho, as outras duas, certamente chegariam em breve.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

15º andar – Sala do diretor -7:45hs:

Trowa havia terminado de ler sua agenda do dia e alguns emails quando a porta de sua sala abriu-se permitindo a passagem de Duo. Ele encostou-se na cadeira observando-o vir em sua direção e sentar-se a sua frente displicentemente uma vez que estavam sozinhos.

- Já verificou tudo? – perguntou Trowa já conhecendo a resposta, uma vez que Duo não estaria ali se não houvesse repassado seu controle pelo menos umas duas vezes.

- Já, está tudo dentro do cronograma. – respondeu Duo satisfeito consigo mesmo. – Une já chegou, disse que falara com você daqui a pouco ou na reunião.

- Ótimo. – disse Trowa - Você estará na reunião não é?

Trowa notou que a expressão facial de Duo mudou no mesmo instante, e sabia muito bem a que se devia tal mudança, mesmo assim a seus olhos a presença dele era necessária na reunião e não abriria mão disso.

- É mesmo necessário? – perguntou Duo desconfortável, mesmo sabendo o que o outro diria.

- É – respondeu Trowa simplesmente, não queria começar uma briga desnecessária.

Duo meneou a cabeça, não muito satisfeito quanto a isso, não queria participar da reunião, mesmo sabendo exatamente quais os motivos de Trowa para desejar que ele participasse dela. Havia certa lógica embora não gostasse.

- Se você diz. – retrucou Duo asperamente, antes de continuar – Precisa de mim no momento?

- Não - respondeu Trowa suavemente - O chamarei se precisar.

Duo levantou-se deixando a sala, caminhando até a sala de reuniões e reorganizando os lugares, estava pronto para dar uma última inspecionada nas outras duas salas, que seriam ocupadas pelos demais sócios, quando seu celular vibrou, fazendo-o pegar o aparelho e ler a mensagem que já aguardava.

"_Ele está subindo. Ass:EK"_

Duo apressou-se até o final do corredor, se posicionando no hall dos elevadores, exatamente às oito e quinze da manhã, a espera de Yuy, que segundo o motorista estava subindo pelo elevador da presidência. Assim que as portas se abriram, adiantou-se para recepcionar o outro dono da empresa.

- Bom Dia Senhor Yuy.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Heero não sabia exatamente o que o aguardava quando as portas do elevador se abriram, mas o que via o surpreendera. Havia criado um quadro de como seria Duo Maxwell, mas quando deixou o elevador e ouviu aquela voz identificando-a imediatamente, soube que o que via não era o que esperava.

A imagem que formara do assistente de Trowa não era condizente com o que estava a sua frente, para ser mais especifico estava sem fala. A beleza andrógena que se apresentava, não era em sua mente a imagem que formara sobre alguém eficiente, como havia se mostrado Duo. Mesmo que a voz não pudesse ser confundida.

- Senhor Yuy, fico feliz em conhecê-lo pessoalmente. Eu sou...

Heero despertou de seu transe, não deixando que o outro completasse a frase, não havia necessidade, sabia exatamente quem ele era.

- Duo Maxwell – afirmou Heero, como se essa não fosse à primeira vez que se viam.

- Como?- perguntou Duo ligeiramente surpreso, não apenas por ter sido interrompido, mas pelo fato de Heero saber quem era. Mesmo nunca tendo se encontrado.

- Reconheci-o pela voz – disse Heero simplesmente – Ouvia tantas vezes que o reconheceria de olhos fechados.

Duo sorriu ligeiramente envergonhado, sentindo que havia agido de maneira exagerada ao desempenhar seu trabalho.

- Isso significa que liguei além do necessário, peço que me desculpe – disse Duo constrangido.

- Pelo contrário se não fosse por você, certamente não estaria aqui hoje. Devo parabenizá-lo por sua eficiência.

- Obrigado – respondeu Duo ligeiramente atordoado com o olhar penetrante de Heero.

Ele ficara sem jeito diante do elogio inesperado, por isso pela primeira vez não sabia como agir, o que deu a Heero a chance de observá-lo com interesse, se a voz dele era excitante aos ouvidos, o corpo a acompanhar a voz era indescritível e harmonioso, bem como a longa trança a pender pelas costas do americano. Sabia que não deveria ficar analisando-o abertamente, por isso pigarreou procurando dar firmeza a sua voz.

- Acho que Barton está me esperando – disse Heero ainda abalado pela presença de Duo, sem, no entanto demonstrá-la.

- Claro, vou levá-lo ao senhor Barton, acompanhe-me.

Heero o acompanhou em silêncio, aproveitando para analisar vagamente a sede da GBys & Associados, a primeira vista tudo parecia conforme Trowa havia dito, algumas salas ainda se encontravam vazias, o que era esperado, uma vez que somente começariam a funcionar plenamente na segunda-feira. O que significava que nem todos os sócios deveriam ter chegado.

Em poucos instantes se encontravam parados a frente de uma porta larga. Duo bateu na porta, entrando tão logo ouvira a permissão, apresentando seu acompanhante assim que seu olhar cruzou com o de Trowa que se levantara da mesa, tão logo avistou Heero.

- Senhor Barton, o senhor Yuy. – disse Duo.

- Obrigado Duo. E os outros? – indagou Trowa.

- A caminho, acredito que dentro de dez minutos todos já tenham chegado. – respondeu rapidamente, a cerca dos demais sócios.

- Está bem – disse Trowa voltando sua atenção a Heero.

Duo afastou-se ligeiramente dando passagem a Yuy, para que os dois homens se cumprimentassem. Heero passou aspirando o perfume que emanava de Duo algo em tons de menta, cravo e sândalo, uma mistura agradável que fazia seu coração bater mais rápido. Deixou que seu olhar observasse o rosto de Duo mais de perto, vendo o rosto dele avermelhar diante da proximidade, e meneou a cabeça ao americano desviando o olhar, voltando-se para Trowa cumprimentando-o devidamente.

- É bom vê-lo novamente Barton.

- Digo o mesmo Yuy.

Duo ainda se encontrava paralisado na porta. O que havia sido aquilo? Podia sentir o rosto ainda quente por causa do olhar de Heero, havia sido tão inesperado e profundo, era como se o japonês olhasse através dele e isso o abalara. Precisava sair daí, e teve a chance assim que seu celular tocou. Pediu licença saindo rapidamente, antes mesmo de ouvir uma permissão verbal.

- Alô.

_- Duo, sou eu Noventa, avise a Trowa para começar sem mim. Chegarei assim que possível._

_- _Algum problema senhor?_ – _indagou Duo preocupado, Noventa não era de se atrasar, pelo menos não sem um motivo razoável.

_- Nada muito sério, minha neta teve um pequeno acidente, e estou acompanhando-a. Sabe como são as crianças, estão sempre se machucando._

- É verdade. Espero que fique tudo bem, se precisar de algo me avise.

_- Pode deixar._

Duo desligou o aparelho suspirando, fez algumas anotações em sua agenda, para lembrá-lo de descobrir como a neta de Noventa realmente estava e mandar flores a ela mais tarde. Virou-se assim que ouviu a porta do elevador se abrir, sentindo-se nauseado ao ver que Treize havia chegado. Notou o sorriso a ornar-lhe o rosto e se obrigou a sorrir, caminhando a contra gosto até o terceiro acionista da empresa.

- Bom Dia senhor Khushrenada.

- Bom Dia Duo, pode me chamar de Treize, já lhe disse isso. – disse Treize olhando-o de cima a baixo, causando uma sensação de repúdio em Duo, que procurou ignorar a forma como o mesmo o olhava.

- Não seria ético de minha parte senhor Khushrenada. – disse Duo sarcástico, dando ênfase ao sobrenome do acionista.

Treize sorriu maliciosamente sabendo o quanto isso incomodava Duo. Sabia que suas chances com o assistente pessoal de Barton eram nulas, mas isso não o impedia de provocá-lo. Se pudesse já teria feito algo com relação a seu desejo pelo trançado, isso se não soubesse que Trowa faria algo a respeito.

A super-proteção de Barton para com seu assistente o fazia acreditar que os serviços de Duo se estendiam além da empresa, mesmo sabendo que Barton mantinha um relacionamento estável com o herdeiro dos Winners.

- Vou levá-lo até Trowa – disse Duo sorrindo ao ver a expressão de desgosto no rosto do outro, ao ouvi-lo chamar o chefe pelo primeiro nome.

Duo caminhou até a sala de Trowa com Treize em seu encalço. Tinha apenas uma palavra para descrevê-lo: Canalha. Sempre que o inglês tinha uma chance, o mesmo se insinuava para ele, como se fosse louco o suficiente para se deixar enredar, sabia exatamente o que o sócio de Trowa tinha em mente, e se dependesse dele, isso jamais aconteceria.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Heero bebia o chá oferecido por Trowa, ouvindo-o falar sobre a ida dele ao Japão a pouco mais de um ano. Meneou a cabeça em acordo, de certa forma havia sido oportuna à ida de Barton ao Japão, mas embora procurasse prestar atenção ao diálogo, sua mente não estava focada exatamente na pessoa a sua frente, mas sim na que deixara a sala há pouco mais de dez minutos.

Trowa sentia que apesar de Heero estar respondendo a suas perguntas, a mente do mesmo não estava realmente ali, e tinha uma ligeira idéia de onde a mesma se encontrava e não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Havia notado a forma como Heero olhou para Duo, quando passara por ele. Já bastava ter que lidar com Treize e seu assédio, não sabia se poderia lidar com mais um atrás de seu assistente, embora houvesse notado que Duo não parecera enojado e indiferente a Yuy, mesmo ambos tendo se conhecido há pouco.

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo Heero.

- Não poderia deixar de vir, seria uma descortesia de minha parte, uma vez que você foi procurar-me no Japão. – disse Yuy.

- Sabia que não poderia abrir a GBys & Associados com outro que não fosse você. – disse Trowa sinceramente.

- Tem certeza, de que não quer ficar como presidente? – indagou Heero.

- Tenho sim, prefiro o cargo de diretor, ao da presidência, além do que, o capital que você investiu foi o mais alto, nada mais justo que dar-lhe a presidência da GBys & Associados.

- Não me importo com cargos Barton. – retrucou Heero.

- Eu sei Yuy, mas deve concordar de que não poderia ficar como presidente da Gbys & Associados, uma vez que ainda permaneço como presidente da Heavyarms.

- Não acho que... – Heero parou o que dizia diante da batida na porta, sendo seguida pouco depois pela voz de Duo.

- Trowa desculpe interrompê-los.

Heero sentiu seu coração bater mais forte ao ouvir a voz de Duo novamente. Olhou para Trowa notando que o olhar dele mudara, estava ligeiramente frio e perigoso, o que o fez imaginar o porquê de tal mudança.

- Não se desculpe Duo – disse Trowa suavemente ao dirigir-se ao assistente.

Trowa levantou-se caminhando até Duo, aproximando-se de seu ouvido perguntando-lhe algo, o fazendo balançar a cabeça em negação. O latino olhou nos olhos do assistente sorrindo ao encontrar o que procurava somente então se voltou para Treize, estendendo a mão para cumprimentar o sócio.

- Como vai Treize? – perguntou Trowa polidamente – Espero que sua viagem a Inglaterra tenha sido proveitosa?

- Foi agradável, embora pudesse ter sido melhor, se tivesse uma companhia ou assistência agradável. - respondeu Treize maliciosamente, dirigindo o olhar a Duo.

Duo desviou o olhar entrando no closet de Trowa de forma a escapar dos olhares libidinosos de Treize. Tentou não irritar-se e lembrar que Trowa estava ali e não deixaria Khushrenada aproximar-se demais. Quando o chefe perguntara se Treize havia sido inconveniente negara, afinal o acionista havia agido da maneira de sempre, como uma cobra, serpenteando ao seu redor, tentando envolve-lo. Aproveitou a ocasião e ligou para o pessoal da copa, dando o sinal que estavam aguardando, informando que teriam pelo menos dez minutos para prepararem tudo.

Trowa viu Duo fugir e voltou-se para Treize estreitando o olhar pela forma como o mesmo se dirigira a Duo. Procurou refrear o desejo de colocar Treize em seu lugar, lembrando-se que Yuy estava com eles e não o havia apresentado ainda, entretanto mais tarde diria o que tinha em mente e faria Treize entender que Duo não estava ao alcance das mãos do inglês.

- Heero este é Treize Khushrenada um dos acionistas. Treize esse é Heero Yuy, dono da Wings e agora da GBys & Associados.

Heero levantou-se analisando silenciosamente o homem a sua frente, apesar da aparência serena e aristocrática havia algo nele que o desagradava.

- Um prazer conhecê-lo Yuy – respondeu Treize de maneira irônica.

Heero meneou a cabeça não se incomodando em responder, sua expressão não deixava transparecer o que realmente pensava do homem chamado Treize Khushrenada. O inglês não era alguém confiável, e pelo olhar de Trowa sabia que o sócio tinha conhecimento disso muito bem.

- Acho que falta apenas Noventa para começarmos – disse Trowa, olhando para o relógio.

Duo escolhera exatamente esse momento para deixar o closet e ouviu Trowa mencionar Noventa, o fazendo lembrar-se do recado.

- Ele pediu para começar sem ele – disse Duo.

Trowa olhou para Duo que se mantinha distante, olhando-o confuso. Duo explicou o que havia acontecido fazendo Barton menear a cabeça diante do que ouvira. Suspirou voltando-se para os outros dois homens.

- Entendo. Acho que podemos ir então para a sala de reuniões. – disse Trowa, virando-se para Duo – Avise a Une para nos encontrar lá.

- Sim senhor.

Respondeu Duo adiantando-se para abrir a porta para que passassem, ignorou o olhar de Treize quando o mesmo passou, suspirando aliviado assim que ele deixou a sala, sorrindo ligeiramente para Yuy, quando o mesmo dirigiu-lhe o olhar. Pegou o celular rapidamente avisando Une do inicio da reunião, desligando o aparelho logo em seguida. Trowa aguardou que Duo terminasse, olhando para ele e tocando-o suavemente no rosto o fazendo segurar-lhe a mão indicando que estava bem.

Pelo canto do olho Heero notou a forma carinhosa com que Barton tocara o rosto de Duo e como o mesmo retribuíra com um olhar terno. Sentiu uma ligeira irritação diante do que viu, mas procurou frear o sentimento, afinal não interessava a ele a relação que Trowa e Duo mantinham.

Caminharam poucos metros, antes de pararem ao ver Une se aproximar, deles.

- Lady Une, muito Bom Dia.- disse Trowa.

- Bom Dia Barton, Treize.

Khushrenada meneou a cabeça ligeiramente, não fazendo a mínima questão de ser agradável, a fazendo balançar a cabeça diante de sua indiferença e arrogância. Ela voltou o olhar para o outro homem que não conhecia, ouvindo Barton apresentá-los.

- Une este é Heero Yuy. – parou Trowa vendo o japonês cumprimentá-la devidamente. - Yuy está é Lady Une uma de nossas acionistas.

Une sorriu ao ter sua mão beijada, ouvindo Treize bufar arrogantemente, diante do gesto do japonês que o olhou atravessado. Duo sorriu diante do gesto, olhando para Trowa que meneou a cabeça, indicando que poderiam seguir para a sala de reuniões.

Duo adiantou-se até a sala de reunião, abrindo-a. Assim que a abriu, sorriu ao ver que uma das pontas da mesa já se encontrava arrumada para um pequeno café da manhã. Diversos tipos de pães, bolos, biscoitos, assim como alguns frios, manteiga, pastas e geléias, ocupavam o lugar que havia designado para o mesmo.

Assim que Trowa viu a mesa sorriu em satisfação, diante do que via disposto numa das extremidades da mesa, ele não tinha idéia de que Duo havia preparado um pequeno desejum. Nem ao menos havia passado por sua cabeça algo semelhante, mas já era de se esperar que Duo houvesse pensado nisso. Ele sempre estava a um passo a frente.

- Bem eu acho que podemos tomar um café da manhã agradável, enquanto discutimos alguns assuntos.

Os demais assentiram, servindo-se do que havia disposto na mesa. Duo suspirou aliviado ao ver todos se servindo. Quando pensou em fazer um pequeno desejum na sala de reuniões, todas as possibilidades, quanto os presentes já terem tomado café da manhã em suas respectivas casas, passou por sua mente. Mesmo assim achou que seria uma boa idéia fazê-lo.

Havia remanejado os lugares tão logo, seu chefe dissera que deveria estar presente a reunião, por isso sentou-se a mesa a esquerda de Trowa. Não via necessidade de estar ali, apenas os acionistas deveriam estar presentes, sua presença era insignificante em relação aos demais, mas Trowa havia pedido que estivesse ali e por ele o faria. Desviou o olhar de Treize, sorrindo ao encontrar Une o observando. Certamente ela deveria estar se perguntando o que fazia ali.

Observou tudo em silêncio desejando ardentemente que tudo acabasse logo ou que o chão se abrisse e o engolisse, teve seus pensamentos interrompidos, ao ter um copo de suco colocado bem diante de seus olhos por Trowa. Agradeceu suavemente, levantando-se de seu lugar e indo pegar alguns pães, retornando ao lugar ao lado do latino, que iniciou a reunião tão logo todos se acomodaram.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Algumas horas depois:

Duo se permitiu deitar no sofá na sala de Trowa enquanto o mesmo não estava. Sentia-se cansado, e o sono parecia querer finalmente abraçá-lo, fechou os olhos mal conseguindo manter-se acordado. Não haveria problema algum se tirasse uma pequena soneca ali, afinal já havia apresentado os sócios a suas respectivas salas, e a reunião havia sido até mesmo agradável. Não durou muito tempo, antes de seu corpo relaxar e dormir tranquilamente.

Trowa entrou em sua sala, notando que as cortinas estavam fechadas e ouvindo um suave ressonar, olhou para o sofá vendo o assistente dormindo e sorriu ligeiramente fechando a porta com cuidado para não acordá-lo. Caminhou até sua mesa, sentando-se em sua cadeira, se permitindo observar Duo durante algum tempo, antes destravar o sistema de seu notebook e começar a trabalhar. O dia ainda estava longe de chegar ao fim.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Três horas depois:

Duo remexeu-se antes de espreguiçar-se. Abriu os olhos lentamente acostumando-se a penumbra, tentando se lembrar onde estava até ouvir a voz de Trowa a poucos metros dele.

- Descansou bem?

- Sim – respondeu Duo afastando a franja dos olhos - Desculpe, acho que estava mais cansado que imaginava – completou erguendo-se do sofá e arrumando-se.

- Não se desculpe minha sala esta sempre aberta para você.

Duo sorriu sentindo-se estranhamente envergonhado, tão logo ouvira as palavras deixarem a boca dele. Não eram raras as demonstrações de afeto de Trowa, ainda assim sentia-se desconsertado na maioria das vezes, mesmo sabendo que nenhuma delas tinha qualquer conotação sexual. Sentia-se um pouco incomodado quando as mesmas aconteciam.

Trowa sorriu ao notar o acanhamento de Duo, tinha verdadeiro carinho por seu assistente, talvez bem mais do que devesse, embora seu coração já tivesse um dono, sabia que se não fosse por isso e por outro pequeno detalhe, seria muito fácil e até mesmo natural envolver-se com Duo.

- Acho que você não vai querer almoçar?- perguntou Trowa olhando para o relógio.

Duo olhou para seu relógio notando que dormira quase três horas. O que significava que já eram quase três da tarde e ele havia ido para a sala de Trowa por volta das onze da manhã.

- Não poderia chamar de almoço, dado a hora. Mas talvez faça um lanche na minha mesa.

- Se não estiver com muita fome, ou puder esperar por meia hora, Quatre poderá fazer-lhe companhia. – disse Trowa.

- Quatre! – perguntou Duo surpreso – Achei que ainda estivesse viajando?

- Estava, mas voltou ontem à noite. Disse que trouxe uma surpresa para você.

- Adoro as surpresas de Quatre. Vou aguardar então, enganarei meu estômago com um lanchinho.

Trowa meneou a cabeça vendo-o deixar sua sala. Encostou-se na cadeira suspirando. Olhou para o porta-retratos sobre a mesa tocando suavemente com a ponta dos dedos, a foto de um loiro sorridente. Abriu a última gaveta da mesa, apanhando uma foto escondida dentro de uma agenda, deixou que um sorriso brotasse em seus lábios, ao ver o rapaz de cabelos compridos, com o olhar emburrado diante de ter sido fotografado.

Era a única foto que tinha de Duo, talvez por essa razão a mantinha guardada, longe de olhos maldosos. Somente ele tinha acesso a ela e se dependesse de si, continuaria sendo assim. Nos últimos dias, vinha olhando para a foto mais do que deveria, tudo porque tinha decisões importantes a tomar e uma delas era quanto ao que fazer com Duo e sua posição na empresa.

Estava na hora de tomar uma atitude, independente da opinião de seu assistente, sentia que não podia mais evitar, eles precisavam assumir a relação que tinham, estava cansado de fingir e sabia que Duo sentia-se da mesma forma. Apenas não sabia como faria isso, mas sabia que não estaria sozinho.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Duo desligou o telefone, havia pedido um suco e um sanduíche à copa, não iria conseguir ficar sem nada no estômago até a chegada de Quatre. Sorriu ao pensar no loiro, que era quase um irmão para si, tamanho o carinho que sentia por ele. Duas pessoas ocupavam tal posição em seu coração, e o jovem árabe de olhar angelical era uma delas.

A outra era Trowa. Nunca poderia pagar por tudo que o mesmo fizera por ele. Trowa havia feito muito, bem mais do que um dia poderia pagar, e não se referia a dinheiro, mas sim ao cuidado e zelo, que o latino tinha por sua pessoa. Ele o havia resgatado quando ninguém mais se importava, deu-lhe uma razão para viver e lutar, quando nem mesmo ele tinha esperanças.

Não sabia e nem queria imaginar como seria sua vida, se Trowa não o houvesse encontrado e lhe estendido a mão. Ele o abrigara e o ajudara demonstrando o quanto se importava, ganhando não apenas sua confiança como sua afeição, se sua vida fosse outra poderia até mesmo acreditar que ele era sua alma gêmea. Entretanto sabia que Trowa não pertencia a ele, mas a Quatre.

Sua metade, aquele que conquistaria plenamente seu coração ainda deveria estar em algum lugar no mundo.

"_Eu apenas gostaria que ela me encontrasse logo." – _pensou Duo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Sala da presidência:

Heero olhou para a papelada, que havia acabado de assinar e deu um suspiro cansado, odiava esse tipo de coisa, embora soubesse que era necessária, afinal havia acabado de firmar sociedade com Trowa Barton e os demais acionistas da GBys & Associados. Havia conhecido todos os acionistas da nova empresa, mas apenas Lady Une e Noventa que chegara após o almoço haviam causado uma boa impressão.

O que não incluía Treize Khushrenada. O inglês passava uma antipatia e uma sensação de perigo, e sabia que não podia confiar nele. Havia notado que Trowa possuía certas reservas para com o mesmo, talvez por suas atitudes em relação a Duo. Notara também a forma como o mesmo se dirigia ao assistente de Barton, como um predador ao redor de sua presa.

Ele mesmo não havia gostado muito da forma como Khushrenada observara Duo durante a reunião, por diversas vezes havia notado o olhar frio de Barton sobre Treize, e notara que o inglês não parecia se incomodar muito com isso. Na verdade ele agia como se o mundo ao seu redor, devesse se sentir agradecido por sua presença.

Heero fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, e a primeira imagem que veio a sua mente foi a do assistente de Barton. Inconscientemente um sorriso brotou em seu rosto. Duo Maxwell o havia impressionado, não apenas por sua eficiência, mas também por sua aparência peculiar, para não dizer admiravelmente atraente. Nunca antes se sentira atraído por alguém à primeira vista, se bem que a maioria das pessoas com que estava acostumado a encontrar, não era nem de longe parecidas com Maxwell.

Entretanto sentia que o mesmo não estava disponível, pelo menos era a impressão que tinha quando o via junto a Trowa. Era bem claro a possessividade de seu sócio para com o assistente, assim como era visível à receptividade de Duo a Barton. Até mesmo um cego poderia ver que os dois possuíam uma ligação profunda, embora em seu íntimo algo parecesse não se encaixar quando os imaginava íntimos.

Ele abriu os olhos sentindo-se estranhamente aborrecido, levantou-se olhando o tráfego pela janela. Voltou o olhar para o relógio, vendo que já eram quase cinco da tarde, não havia mais nada a ser feito, a não ser ir para casa e criar coragem para terminar de arrumar as coisas ainda empacotadas.

Heero voltou à mesa fechando o notebook, pegando suas coisas e deixando a sala, assim que o fez, viu Duo conversando animadamente com um jovem loiro. Caminhou até ele disposto a se despedir e pedir que informasse a Barton sobre sua saída.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Duo conversava com Quatre quando ouviu a porta da sala de Heero se abrir. Ele parou de falar assim que o viu aproximar-se, fazendo o amigo se indagar o que o havia feito se calar.

Quatre viu um homem elegantemente vestido, e cercado de uma áurea misteriosa e marcante, e o mesmo era visivelmente atraente apesar da aparência austera.

- Maxwell eu já vou indo, os papeis que me entregou já estão assinados, deixei-os em minha mesa. Poderia entregá-los a Barton e avisá-lo de que já fui para casa?

- Claro Sr Yuy, farei isso agora mesmo. Tenha um bom fim de semana – disse Duo.

- Você também.

Heero meneou a cabeça afastando-se sob o olhar atento de Quatre. Que deu um sorriso malicioso diante do olhar de Duo.

- Quem é o gato?- perguntou Quatre divertido.

- Heero Yuy o sócio de Trowa.

Respondeu Duo ligeiramente perturbado o que não passou despercebido a Quatre. Ele havia chegado a pouco mais de meia hora e falado rapidamente com o namorado, antes de sentar-se com Duo, para colocarem o papo em dia e comerem alguma coisa juntos. Até aquele momento ele não havia conhecido o novo sócio do namorado, e ficara realmente impressionado com o japonês.

Ele era atraente de uma maneira quase irreal e selvagem, afinal conhecia alguns japoneses, mas não se lembrava de alguma vez encontrar um com a pele morena e olhos azuis cobalto, frios e que ao mesmo tempo transpareciam ser tão calorosos. Deixou as divagações quanto ao japonês, retornando ao assunto que discutiam, quando Heero os interrompeu.

- Você vira para casa conosco Duo? – perguntou Quatre cuidadosamente.

- Não estou a fim de segurar vela. Sei que vocês querem matar a saudade. Eu vou pra casa, ver alguma coisa na TV ou alugar um vídeo.

- Sozinho? – perguntou Quatre preocupado.

- Ficarei bem. Como diz o ditado, antes só do que mal acompanhado. – disse Duo tentando não demonstrar sua tristeza.

Quatre podia sentir o quanto sua pergunta havia abalado Duo e não desejava vê-lo assim, afinal não havia sido com essa intenção que perguntara se Duo viria com eles, mas sim porque queria continuar a conversar com o amigo. Mas não havia como remediar o que acontecera, por isso sorriu levantando-se da mesa e batendo amigavelmente no ombro do amigo.

- Vamos dar o recado de Yuy a Trowa, e depois eu vou dar-lhe uma carona até sua casa.

- Não precisa Quatre, eu posso pegar o metrô. – respondeu Duo, recolhendo as coisas da mesa, colocando-as na gaveta e trancando.

- De modo algum, eu insisto. – disse Quatre que não estava disposto a aceitar recusas.

Duo levantou as mãos, erguendo-se e caminhando até a sala de Heero a fim de pegar os tais papéis. Retornou pouco depois com uma pilha considerável nos braços, fazendo Quatre sorrir e correr adiantando-se para abrir a porta da sala de Trowa.

- Trowa, Heero me pediu para entregar-lhe isso e avisar que já foi para casa. – disse Duo colocando os papéis sobre a mesa.

- Obrigado Duo, vou assiná-los para que você possa enviá-los segunda aos advogados. - respondeu Trowa analisando a pilha de papéis, voltando-se para Quatre tão logo o mesmo avisou que sairia por alguns minutos.

- Amor, enquanto você se diverte, eu vou levar Duo em casa e já volto.

- Está bem. Tomem cuidado.

Quatre deu um beijo rápido em Trowa, empurrando Duo que acenou rapidamente despedindo-se do latino, que sorriu diante da pressa de ambos.

Eles desceram de elevador até o estacionamento, rindo e conversando. Duo seguiu Quatre até o carro do loiro, acomodando-se no banco do carona. Conversaram sobre a viagem do árabe e sobre assuntos aleatórios até Quatre parar o carro na frente do condomínio onde o americano morava. Olhou penetrantemente por alguns segundos, antes de sorrir misteriosamente.

- Que foi? – perguntou Duo diante do silêncio estranho de Quatre.

- Nada, apenas pensando alto. Vemos-nos amanhã, jantar, minha casa.

- Ok.

Duo deixou o carro acenando para Quatre, observando o veiculo ir embora antes de suspirar. Ele cumprimentou o guarda da guarita ao passar pelo portão caminhando pela calcada em direção a sua casa. Não havia entendido o olhar de Quatre e nem o sorriso estranho de quem conhece algum segredo e não quer contar. Balançou a cabeça, espantando tais pensamentos pensando num bom banho quente e numa cama deliciosamente confortável, porém vazia.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Sete meses depois:

Trowa aguardou silenciosamente a decisão de Duo, afinal não era porque havia pedido ao mesmo que ajudasse Heero que o trançado deveria aceitar, não queria que seu assistente fizesse algo que não desejava. Bastava que dissesse não e encontraria alguém para assessorar Heero, não importasse o que tivesse de fazer.

Duo olhou para Trowa e sorriu meneando a cabeça, não via problema algum em ser o assistente de Heero, uma vez que o japonês ainda não havia encontrado ninguém a contento. Além do que já fazia isso mesmo para Trowa, não via problema algum em fazer seu trabalho duas vezes.

- Vou me apresentar ao meu novo chefe. – disse Duo batendo continência - Vou receber aumento não é? – perguntou brincalhão.

- Sabe que sim. – respondeu Trowa – Não o faria trabalhar mais sem que recebesse por isso.

- Já sinto o cheirinho do meu som novo. – disse Duo alegremente.

- Eu poderia dá-lo a você – disse Trowa suavemente.

- E eu não aceitaria, sabe disso.

Trowa ergueu as mãos em sinal de derrota, sabia que tentar convencer Duo a aceitar qualquer coisa pelo qual não pagasse seria o mesmo que tentar congelar o inferno. Na verdade o inferno congelaria antes de fazer Duo aceitar qualquer coisa de graça.

Duo notou o olhar magoado de Trowa e suspirou. Sabia que era cabeça-dura, mas achava que Trowa já fazia demais por ele. Sua posição na empresa, já trazia suspeita e não queria aumentá-las aceitando regalias ou aumento sem fazer por merecer. Procurou mudar o clima indagando se o encontraria no almoço.

- Nos vemos no almoço?

- Claro, se não se importar com a presença de Quatre?

- Porque me importaria? – perguntou Duo surpreso.

- Quatre deixou parecer que estavam brigados.

- Nós não brigamos apenas nos desentendemos. Você há de convir que ele é muito insistente quando quer.

- Acredito que ele, pense que você merece alguém...uma companhia.

Disse Trowa cautelosamente, não queria demonstrar, mas o fato era que não o agradava a idéia de ver seu assistente com alguém, entretanto nas últimas semanas Quatre vinha insistindo na idéia de que Duo precisava de um namorado ou pelo menos alguém para se divertir.

Duo olhou para Trowa, por alguns instantes. Havia sido por isso que ele e Quatre haviam brigado há dois dias, o loiro parecia numa batalha para fazê-lo conhecer outras pessoas a fim de encontrar sua cara metade. Ele era grato pelo carinho e preocupação de Quatre, mas não queria sair por ai procurando, tendo encontro as escuras com desconhecidos. Ele queria que sua cara metade o encontrasse ou que batesse repentinamente em sua porta.

Sabia que era uma visão romântica e tola, mas era como se sentia. Sabia que havia alguém reservado unicamente para ele, e que quando o momento chegasse se conheceriam, ainda assim às vezes esperar doía. Por isso não havia levado a pequena discussão com Quatre a sério, sabia que o mesmo tinha a melhor das intenções. Mesmo que algumas lhe fossem pra lá de absurdas.

- Sabe que o loirinho mora no meu coração. Jamais ficaria aborrecido com ele por muito tempo.

- Eu sei. Nos encontraremos no saguão em uma hora.

Duo meneou a cabeça, deixou a sala de Trowa e se dirigindo a sala de Heero. Suspirou batendo na porta, ouvindo permissão para entrar, assim que o fez encontrou Yuy ao telefone, o viu erguer um dos dedos sinalizando que já lhe daria atenção. Caminhou até a cadeira sentando-se em frente à mesa do japonês se permitindo observá-lo enquanto julgava que o mesmo estava distraído ao telefone.

Novamente o assunto sobre a pessoa certa veio lhe a mente. Ponderou alguns instantes sobre quem seria a pessoa certa? Quem faria seu coração balançar? Talvez alguém como Heero? Não podia negar que Heero era atraente e parecia exercer certo magnetismo nele, mesmo que a expressão austera afastasse as pessoas, parecia que isso apenas aumentava seu fascínio pelo presidente da empresa.

Heero sentia dificuldades em manter sua atenção na ligação que fazia, com o assistente de Trowa o observando. Seu olhar o deixava desconfortável e essa era uma sensação nova para ele, além de outros sentimentos que procurava ignorar sem sucesso. Ainda se lembrava do dia em que chegara a empresa a pouco mais de seis meses e foi recebido por Duo, não pode deixar de ficar surpreso ao descobrir que a voz que o atendia cada vez que ligava para Barton, era alguém de uma beleza tão marcante.

Apesar de Duo ser um assistente, ou melhor, o braço direito de Trowa, parecia que o mesmo era muito mais que isso e se perguntava qual era o real nível de relação entre eles. Tinha vezes que era preenchido por um estranho sentimento de posse, e tentava se convencer de que era natural cobiçar alguém como Duo, afinal ele era lindo, inteligente e com certeza uma companhia agradável.

Ainda assim, sabia qual era seu lugar e o que menos queria era causar algum inconveniente. Desligou o telefone encarando finalmente o americano a sua frente que sorriu ligeiramente, causando-lhe um estremecimento agradável.

- Desculpe-me, por fazê-lo esperar.

- Tudo bem. Vim dizer que Trowa me cedeu a você.

Heero estreitou os olhos diante das palavras de Duo, vendo-o corar ao se tocar o que havia dito e a maneira como o fizera. Rapidamente viu o americano, começar a falar tentando corrigir o que dissera, atrapalhando-se ainda mais em suas palavras.

- O que quero dizer é que...como não encontrou ninguém, eu estou disponível...quer dizer...não disponível...tipo...

- Você será meu assistente é isso? – disse Heero com um sorriso.

- Sim. – respondeu Duo vermelho.

- Obrigado, já estava ficando preocupado, mesmo você não estando "disponível", fico grato por seu auxilio.

Duo abaixou a cabeça diante da ênfase de Heero, quanto a estar disponível, a forma como dissera o fazia pensar que ele estava comprometido, se bem que a culpa era sua por atrapalhar-se ao informar Yuy, que iria a partir daquele dia ajudá-lo. Não sabia se explicava a situação, ou se deixava tudo como estava o deixando pensar que não estava disponível. Afinal Heero agora seria seu chefe, e não pegaria bem, que eles ultrapassassem os limites entre chefe e subordinado.

- Precisa de alguma coisa senhor Yuy? – perguntou Duo tentando soar o mais impessoal possível.

- No momento não. O chamo se precisar.

Duo meneou a cabeça levantando-se e deixando a sala. Encostou-se na porta tão logo saiu, sentindo as pernas e o corpo tremer, o que havia acabado de acontecer de certa forma o abalara. Não sabia por que, mas a opinião de Heero sobre sua pessoa era importante, não queria que o japonês tivesse a mesma impressão que a maioria das pessoas na empresa tinha dele e Trowa. Mas infelizmente não sabia o que fazer para mudar isso.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Quatro meses depois:

Heero desligou o telefone aborrecido. Ele sabia que teria que retornar ao Japão, mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo, na verdade não poderia chamar quase onze meses de cedo. Tinha motivos para querer retardar ao máximo seu retorno ao Japão, e nenhum deles tinha relação com a empresa, mas sim com uma pessoa em questão.

Suspirou ligando para o bip de Duo. Precisava que o mesmo providenciasse sua viagem o quanto antes. Não demorou mais do que alguns segundos, antes que o mesmo entrasse em sua sala.

- Me chamou senhor Yuy? – perguntou Duo prestativo, ficando ligeiramente perturbado diante do pedido.

- Sim, Maxwell, eu preciso que ligue para companhia aérea e providencie uma passagem para o Japão, preciso viajar o quanto antes, ainda hoje se possível.

- Você vai embora? – perguntou Duo ligeiramente confuso.

Duo se amaldiçoou tão logo deixara as palavras saírem de sua boca. Ele não queria que seu segundo chefe achasse que sentiria falta dele, o que não era mentira, sentira sua falta, mas jamais afirmaria isso em voz alta ou para alguém e muito menos para o japonês.

Heero sorriu diante do tão levemente preocupado de Duo, observando o americano por algum tempo, formando um plano em sua mente, um que faria com que Duo viesse com ele, sem realmente deixar claro que os motivos eram pessoais.

- Preciso retornar ao Japão para resolver alguns assuntos, pelos quais já esperava. Na verdade necessitaria que você viesse comigo.

- O que?- disse Duo surpreso – Por quê? – indagou o americano.

A mente de Heero começou a trabalhar rapidamente, ele precisava achar um motivo plausível, para que não parecesse óbvio demais que desejava que Duo o acompanhasse, apenas não queria separar-se do trançado. Ele pensou nas qualidades do americano e procurou deixar claro quais seriam os motivos.

- Você é fluente em Francês, Espanhol e pelo que sei Japonês – observou Heero - Tem me assessorado nos últimos meses, sendo assim estou acostumado com a rapidez com que resolve meus pedidos. Tenho certeza de que enlouqueceria sem sua assistência.

Duo manteve-se em silêncio ponderando sobre o que Heero dissera e havia certa lógica em seus motivos, embora não visse como poderia ajudá-lo com seu japonês, que em sua opinião era horrível.

Ele sabia o básico da língua, e havia começado a aprender apenas após Trowa retornar do Japão dizendo que talvez tivessem um novo dono do lado oriental do planeta.

- Meu japonês não é tão bom assim – disse Duo – Não vejo como poderia ajudá-lo quanto a isso. – tentou argumentar.

- De fato, mas você trabalhara para mim somente, no máximo falara com alguns dos outros assistentes do Japão, mas eles falam inglês fluentemente, sendo assim seu japonês seria apenas para não se sentir deslocado.

Duo ainda pensou durante alguns segundos, antes de menear a cabeça, embora a perspectiva de ir para o Japão com Heero lhe causasse certos arrepios, e eles não lhe eram em nada desagradáveis.

- Eu teria que falar com Trowa sobre isso, afinal ele ainda é meu chefe direto.

Heero assentiu com a cabeça ciente de que isso seria realmente necessário. Embora não acreditasse que isso fosse um problema incontornável.

- Eu falo com ele – disse Heero – a menos é claro que você queria falar com ele pessoalmente?

- Eu falo com Trowa – respondeu Duo – Se não precisar mais de mim?

- Pode ir apenas me avise, se você poderá me acompanhar.

Duo concordou deixando a sala de Yuy e caminhando em direção a sala de Trowa, sabia exatamente como o mesmo reagiria a seu pedido, mas secretamente desejava ir ao Japão, não apenas para conhecer o país, mas porque ele estaria com Heero.

Suspirou fortemente batendo na porta da sala de Trowa, e entrando antes mesmo de ouvir permissão, sabia que isso não era necessário, o fazia apenas quando estava acompanhado de alguém ou quando Barton não estava sozinho. Encontrou-o sentado em frente ao notebook, vendo o olhar esverdeado elevar-se em sua direção e um sorriso brotar em seu rosto ao vê-lo.

Trowa estava terminando de despachar algumas autorizações via email, quando ouviu alguém bater a porta, e segundos depois à mesma abrir-se. Olhou para ver quem era e sorriu ao ver Duo. Não o havia chamado e como o mesmo se encontrava a disposição de Yuy no momento, estava se tornando um hábito se desencontrarem.

Ele fechou o sistema, encostando-se na cadeira dando total atenção a Duo, que parecia um tanto quanto apreensivo, o que o deixou preocupado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Duo?

- Não, e que eu queria saber se...há algum problema se eu acompanhar Yuy ao Japão? – perguntou Duo receoso.

Trowa ficou olhando para Duo sem acreditar no que ouvira. Ele fechou os olhos pensando sobre o que dizer. Era claro que Duo faria falta, mas conseguiria virar-se sem ele.

Duo ficou observando Trowa, sabia que quando o mesmo fechava os olhos era porque estava pensando sobre algo inesperado e sobre o qual não tinha uma resposta imediata ou se tinha a mesma não o agradava. Desviou o olhar dele, vagando-o pela sala, ponderando se havia sido correto vir até ele e pedir tal coisa.

Trowa abriu os olhos encontrando Duo vagar distraidamente o olhar pela sala. Suspirou profundamente ganhando sua atenção, precisava saber os motivos dele em ir ao Japão, antes que pudesse dar sua autorização.

- Posso saber o porquê de você precisar acompanhar Yuy?

- Ele diz que como...está acostumado com minha assistência, ele se sentiria perdido. – respondeu Duo cautelosamente.

Trowa ponderou alguns segundos sobre o que Duo dissera e de fato, havia certa lógica quanto a isso. Duo estava assessorando Heero a pelo menos quatro meses, tempo o suficiente para que o japonês se acostumasse ao ritmo de Duo, ele mesmo às vezes sentia-se perdido quando o trançado não estava por perto quando precisava. Mas ainda havia outro fato que ele precisava saber e este era indispensável para dar por encerrado o assunto.

- Você quer acompanhá-lo? – indagou Trowa atento as reações de Duo.

Se Duo não desejasse acompanhar Yuy, ele simplesmente vetaria sua ida e Heero não poderia fazer nada quanto a isso, mas se esse não fosse o caso, daria sua permissão de boa vontade.

- Acho que seria uma oportunidade – disse Duo – De conhecer o Japão, e eu não vejo motivos para duvidar das intenções dele. Além do mais dizem que o Japão é lindo nessa época do ano.

- É sim – sorriu Trowa – Neste caso, desejo boa viagem, coloque as despesas das passagens de primeira classe e a estadia na conta da empresa.

- Para mim também? – perguntou Duo surpreso.

- Claro que sim, você estará acompanhando do presidente da empresa – respondeu Trowa ligeiramente aborrecido diante da pergunta de Duo.

- Está bem, vou providenciar isso – respondeu Duo levantando-se.

- Faça isso, eu avisarei Yuy quanto sua ida. Preciso falar com ele sobre uma coisa – respondeu Trowa.

Ele acompanhou Duo até o corredor, seguindo para a sala de Heero, enquanto seu assistente seguia em direção a própria mesa, localizada entre as duas salas.

Barton bateu na porta da sala de Heero, entrando tão logo ouviu permissão para entrar. Trowa aproximou-se da mesa, olhando o japonês nos olhos, sem rodeios, não passando despercebido aos seus olhos a reação de Yuy quanto a suas palavras.

- Duo vai acompanhá-lo ao Japão, mas se acontecer algo a ele, qualquer coisa, eu acabo com você.

Heero estreitou os olhos diante da ameaça na voz de Trowa, meneando a cabeça, antes de retrucar, deixando sua voz sair friamente.

- Ele estará seguro comigo. Não faria nada a ele, não sou como Treize se é o que está insinuando.

- Sei que não é Treize – afirmou Trowa – Jamais permitiria que Duo fosse seu assistente se achasse que você é como Khushrenada.

- Entendo.

Heero viu Trowa simplesmente concordar e deixar sua sala como se o fato dele o ter ameaçado, caso fizesse algo a Duo não fosse nada demais. Meditou sobre o que acontecera, a postura possessiva e as palavras ameaçadoras apenas, confirmavam o fato de que havia algo, entre Duo e Barton que ia além da relação de trabalho.

Fechou os olhos sentindo-se perturbado e aborrecido com tal constatação. Respirou fundo disposto a enterrar os sentimentos que sentia em relação a Duo, ciente de que não havia chances de ser retribuído pelo americano.

"_Acho que não é uma boa idéia, levá-lo comigo. No que fui me meter"._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Aeroporto Internacional de Narita**[4]** - Japão 21:20 hs:

Heero olhou para Duo que parecia cansado, não podia censurá-lo, para alguém desacostumado, mais de vinte horas de vôo acabavam com qualquer um e a viagem costumava ser cansativa. Ele procurou com o olhar a pessoa que pedira que viesse buscá-lo encontrando Wufei vindo em sua direção.

- É bom vê-lo Yuy, fez boa viagem?

- Sim Chang, este é Duo Maxwell.

- Muito prazer. – cumprimentou Duo.

Wufei curvou-se ligeiramente ao americano, sem proferir qualquer palavra, voltando-se para Heero.

- Tudo foi providenciado como pediu. – informou o chinês.

- Obrigado Chang. Vamos então, acho que alguém precisa dormir um pouco.

Duo sorriu diante da indireta de Heero, mas de fato sentia-se morto, nunca havia ficado tanto tempo dentro de um avião, mal sentia suas pernas e seu corpo parecia que havia passado por um moedor. Ele seguiu Heero até a entrada do aeroporto, onde um veículo os aguardava, entregou a bagagem para o chinês, entrando no carro logo após Yuy.

- Você me parece cansado. – disse Heero.

- Acho que morto, seria uma palavra melhor. – brincou Duo, fazendo o japonês sorrir.

- Se sentira melhor quando chegarmos. Não temos que ir à empresa pela manhã, poderemos fazê-lo após o almoço, sendo assim poderá descansar na parte da manhã.

- Achei que...

- Descanse, eu mesmo farei isso.

Duo meneou a cabeça em acordo, de fato ele não se sentia muito disposto a levantar cedo no dia seguinte. E se Heero dizia para não se preocupar, acataria suas ordens, com prazer.

O trajeto até a casa de Heero levou pouco mais de uma hora, tempo suficiente para que Duo acabasse fechando os olhos e dormindo, acordando apenas quando sentiu alguém o sacudindo levemente.

- Chegamos.

Heero afastou-se para que Duo descesse, ele havia ponderado quanto a deixá-lo dormir carregando-o para dentro de casa, decidindo por fim acordá-lo, temia deixá-lo constrangido ou ser mal interpretado. Ele desceu do carro, curvando-se para os empregados que aguardavam sua chegada. Esperou que Duo saísse do veiculo, dando-lhe as boas vindas.

- Bem-vindo à minha casa.

Duo olhou ao redor sorrindo diante de tanta beleza, pareciam mais que estavam num dojo, como nos filmes, cercados por cerejeiras e verde.

- Sua casa é linda Heero.

- Obrigado, espero que ache seu quarto confortável.

- Tenho certeza de que é.

-Wufei vai levá-lo até ele, se estiver com fome podemos jantar mais tarde.

- Se não se importar, acho que prefiro dormir. – disse Duo cansado.

- Eu entendo, neste caso nos veremos amanhã no café da manhã, por volta das dez.

- Tenha uma boa noite Heero.

- Você também Duo.

Heero viu Duo acompanhar Wufei e suspirou, seguindo em direção a seu próprio quarto. Abriu a porta encontrando-o devidamente arrumado, e com suas malas. Retirou os sapatos, caminhando até a porta do outro lado do cômodo, abrindo-a sorrindo ao ver seu jardim particular.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Duo agradeceu a Wufei, sendo deixado sozinho num amplo quarto, encontrou suas malas junto à cama, suspirando deliciado diante do simples pensamento de poder dormir. Procurou pelo banheiro achando uma banheira, que caberia perfeitamente duas pessoas, animou-se caminhando até sua bagagem, procurando por roupas limpas e confortáveis.

Pegou seu pijama, seguindo para o banheiro, disposto a tomar um bom banho e dormir pelo menos até as nove da manhã, uma vez que iriam a Wings apenas na parte da tarde.

Duo tomou um banho longo, sentindo-se relaxado e com sono, deitou-se na cama, ronronando diante da macieza dos lençóis imaginando se iria conseguir levantar no dia seguinte, mal fechou os olhos adormeceu.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

No dia seguinte:

O despertador em seu pulso tocou, fazendo com que Duo acordasse, espreguiçou-se se sentindo maravilhosamente descansado. Ele pressionou o relógio desligando o alarme e sentando-se. Eram nove e vinte da manhã. E apesar de seu desejo ser de permanecer na cama, sabia que tinha de levantar e se arrumar, não queria passar por dorminhoco e mesmo que Yuy houvesse dito que não iriam à empresa pela manhã, não significava que o japonês não pudesse mudar de idéia.

Caminhou até o banheiro lavando o rosto e fazendo sua higiene matinal. Escovou os cabelos, prendendo-os na trança, trocando o pijama, por uma calça social preta, uma camisa bege clara e sapatos e cinto marrom. Ponderou onde encontraria Yuy, uma vez que não conhecia a casa, quando ouviu uma suave batida na porta. Abriu-a encontrando Heero.

- Achei que ficaria perdido. – disse Heero.

- Acertou, fiquei imaginando como o encontraria.

- Achei que seria melhor se eu mesmo viesse buscá-lo para o café da manhã. Como sei que nunca perde seus horários, supus que já estivesse acordado.

Duo não sabia o que dizer quanto a isso, ao que parecia o japonês o conhecia bem e muito sobre seu jeito de agir. Abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas perdeu sua linha de raciocínio ao ouvir Heero indagá-lo quanto a sua noite.

- Teve uma boa noite?

- Sim, obrigado.

- Fico feliz em saber. Vamos vou mostrar-lhe a casa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Algumas horas depois:

As portas do elevador se abriram dando passagem a Heero, que acenou com a cabeça diante dos cumprimentos de seus funcionários, ele notou a forma como todos olhavam para Duo, parecendo deslumbrados. Sentiu uma ligeira irritação, que desapareceu por completo ao notar que o americano parecia um tanto quanto incomodado com os olhares.

Ele parou olhando friamente para todos, que simplesmente pareceram evaporar. Duo sorriu suspirando aliviado por não ser mais o alvo de tantos olhares.

- Obrigado.

- Por nada, eles também estavam começando a me irritar.

Heero aproximou-se da mesa de uma mulher de longos cabelos negros que sorriu, levantando-se.

- Senhor Yuy e bom vê-lo novamente.

- Obrigado Yamazaki. Este é Duo Maxwell, acho que vocês já se falaram por telefone.

- Você é Maxwell?

Duo sorriu diante do tom surpreso e levemente chocado da japonesa, estava começando a se sentir um alienígena. Ele olhou para Heero que encarava a assistente, que rapidamente mudou o olhar chocado e sorriu envergonhada, desculpando-se rapidamente.

- Desculpe Duo...Posso chamá-lo assim não é?

- Claro, Chirahu não é?

- Exatamente. Acho que fiquei surpresa, não sabia que os americanos eram tão divinos.

Duo riu sentindo-se mais relaxado, já havia falado muitas vezes com ela, para reconhecer sua voz.

- Obrigado. Você também é muito bonita Chirahu.

Heero rolou os olhos ao ver sua assistente corar e começar a rir de maneira nervosa, era o que faltava ver Duo ficar jogando charme. Ele pigarreou fazendo-a parar, dando algumas orientações antes de seguir para sua sala.

- Yamazaki se alguém me procurar, ainda não cheguei. Anote todos os recados e transmita-os para Maxwell. Peça a Takeda que venha falar comigo o quanto antes, preciso que ele analise alguns papéis.

- Perfeitamente senhor Yuy.

Heero continuou seu caminho até sua sala, vendo Yamazaki acenar para Duo que acenou em retorno, ele abriu a porta do seu escritório, parando diante do olhar do americano. Ele caminhou até a mesa, depositando sua valise sobre esta e sentando-se em sua antiga mesa, uma vez que não a usava a mais de um ano.

- Então essa é sua sala? – perguntou Duo atônito.

- Sim – respondeu Heero enquanto abria uma das gavetas da enorme mesa.

Duo caminhou pela sala, completamente pasmo diante do que via, a sala de Heero era pelo menos três vezes maior que a sala que o japonês ocupava nos Estados Unidos.

- Ela é enorme – disse Duo, fazendo com que Heero parasse o que fazia e sorrisse.

- Adequada na verdade – respondeu Heero.

- Tá bom, comparada a essa, a que você ocupa no Estados Unidos, é um cubículo - gracejou Duo.

- De fato, mas a outra compensa pela eficiência que recebia. – disse Heero olhando-o de forma penetrante.

Duo corou diante das palavras de Heero e de seu olhar, ao dizer que a sala nos Estados Unidos era insignificante diante da assistência que recebia e como ele era a pessoa que assessorava Heero, era ele a quem o japonês se referia.

- Obrigado – agradeceu Duo incapaz de dizer qualquer outra coisa.

- De nada – respondeu Heero observando-o por alguns instantes.

Duo foi incapaz de sustentar o olhar, caminhando até a ampla janela e observando a cidade através dela, sentia seu coração bater forte e suspirou deixando um sorriso brotar em seu rosto, sabendo que estava perdido e completamente apaixonado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Três dias depois:

Duo levantou-se da cama, sentindo sua garganta seca, deu uma olhada rápida no frigobar, apenas para constatar que havia acabado toda a água, costumava ter sempre uma à mão, no caso de acordar no meio da noite com sede. Ponderou alguns minutos quanto a ficar caminhando pela casa a procura da cozinha, até que decidiu levantar-se e pegar uma garrafa de água.

Duo abriu silenciosamente a porta deixando o quarto e seguindo até onde se lembrava ficar a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira, pegando a garrafa e quase a soltando ao ouvir um som agudo, como se alguém estivesse gritando ou falando algo. Seu coração disparou ao ouvi-lo novamente se indagando o que poderia ser.

Sua curiosidade lhe dizia para ir para o jardim e verificar, enquanto outra parte sua lhe dizia que era errado ficar passeando pela casa dos outros no meio da noite. Duo levou pelo menos um minuto para ouvir sua curiosidade e seguir em direção do som, que vinha certamente do jardim.

Assim que chegou divisou Heero no meio do jardim, iluminado pela luz da lua. Ele parecia segurar uma espada japonesa, a mesma que havia visto em um dos cômodos da casa. Sentiu sua respiração ficar suspensa, ao vê-lo manejá-la tão habilmente. Mal notou que seus pés se moveram por conta própria, levando-o até perto de Heero.

Notou que o japonês mantinha os olhos fechados, enquanto manejava a espada, parecendo não notar sua presença, o que o deixava aliviado, não saberia explicar a ele o motivo de encontrar-se ali. Estava a ponto de voltar, quando um grito sufocou sua garganta ao perceber que havia se colocado ao alcance da lâmina de Heero e instintivamente fechou os olhos, ao vê-la passar a poucos centímetros de seu abdômen, aguardando o golpe que o dividiria em dois.

- Duo?

Heero abriu os olhos por instinto, instantes antes da ponta de sua espada, partir ao meio a garrafa de água que Duo trazia em uma das mãos. Havia sentido a presença do americano, mas nunca imaginaria que o mesmo se encontrasse tão próximo, há apenas alguns poucos metros.

Ele soltou a espada, segurando o americano ao vê-lo desfalecer diante de seus olhos. Procurou por algum sinal de que o havia ferido, não encontrando nada.

Duo abriu os olhos encontrando a íris azul cobalto, repleta de preocupação. Quando notou que a lâmina não o atingiu, mas sim a garrafa em sua mão, sentiu suas pernas cederem e o corpo tombar nos braços de Heero. Tentou desculpar-se, mas sua voz parecia não querer sair, obrigou-se a falar não reconhecendo as palavras ditas de forma tremida.

- Desculpe...eu...não queria.

- Não se preocupe. Não o machuquei não é?

Duo balançou a cabeça em negativa segurando-se fortemente nos braços de Heero que o abraçou. Ele ergueu a cabeça para tentar desculpar-se novamente, mas calou-se ao mergulhar nos olhos de Heero. Ofegou diante das sensações que o preenchiam fechando os olhos ao notar que o japonês parecia diminuir a distância entre eles.

Heero não estava pronto para encarar os olhos de Duo tão de perto. Algo primitivo dentro dele agitou-se e deixou que seus instintos o guiassem. Aproximou-se dos lábios que tanto desejava, vendo Duo fechar os olhos em antecipação. Seus lábios pousaram suavemente sobre os do americano, sentindo-o tremer sob suas mãos.

Duo ofegou diante da suavidade dos lábios de Heero sobre os seus, entreabriu-os sentindo o japonês aventurar-se por eles de forma suave. A razão lhe ordenava que se afastasse, enquanto seu corpo pedia para que tal momento não terminasse, optou por ouvir a razão e afastou-se, sendo que Heero mantive em seus braços.

Heero não saberia descrever a sensação de vazio, que o acometeu quando Duo se afastou. Era algo aterrorizante e sem explicação, embora o fato de ter se deixado levar e beijado seu assistente não o fosse.

- Desculpe – tentou Heero, sendo rapidamente interrompido.

- Não a culpa foi minha.

Afirmou Duo, afinal se não houvesse se colocado nessa situação, sabia que Heero jamais o teria beijado. Procurou levantar-se, não encontrando resistência por parte do japonês, que simplesmente o soltou levantando-se também.

- Acho...melhor voltar para o quarto.

Heero assentiu, vendo Duo se afastar. Ele olhou para a garrafa partida no meio caída no chão. Sentiu um frio transpassar-lhe o corpo ao imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido se a garrafa não estivesse no caminho.

Duo praticamente correu de volta para o quarto, se deixando cair tão logo fechou a porta. Seus lábios formigavam diante da sensação ainda presente dos lábios de Heero sobre os seus. Sentia todo o corpo tremer e sabia que não conseguia esquecer o que havia acontecido há pouco. Procurou um motivo lógico para se deixar beijar por Heero e se agarrou ao fato de que a perspectiva de quase ter sido partido ao meio, o havia abalado o suficiente para que não soubesse o que fazia.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Duas semanas depois – Sede da Wings:

Heero assinou o contrato que havia pedido que fosse providenciado, entregando-o a Duo que o arquivou em seu devido lugar. Ainda não eram nem onze da manhã, mas parecia que não havia mais nada a ser feito, pelo menos Heero não havia lhe pedido mais nada além de arquivar alguns documentos. Por isso decidiu perguntar se havia algo mais a ser feito, pois desejava sair logo após o almoço para fazer algumas compras.

- Qual o cronograma para hoje? – perguntou Duo.

- Nada demais apenas assuntos burocráticos.

Duo meneou a cabeça arrumando alguns papéis sem encarar Heero, que o observava em silêncio, desde aquela noite eles vinham falando apenas assunto relacionado ao trabalho era como se nada houvesse acontecido. Que o beijo trocado nunca houvesse ocorrido, apesar de que ás vezes era como se houvesse surgido uma barreira invisível entre os dois.

- Você pode providenciar nosso retorno para quinta. – disse Heero.

- Manhã ou noite? Perguntou Duo.

- Manhã, assim quando chegarmos será madrugada e o trânsito estará mais tranqüilo. Depois você pode dar uma volta, não precisarei de você pelo menos até à tarde. Pelo que sei você tem uma pequena lista, não é?

- Não faz idéia.

Ele sorriu ao lembrar-se da lista que Quatre lhe dera, ele mesmo tinha uma pequena lista pessoal, embora não tão exagerado quanto o que o árabe lhe pedira.

- Você tem um mapa não é? – perguntou Heero.

- Tenho não se preocupe.

Heero assentiu vendo-o sair. As lembranças de uma semana atrás ainda permeavam sua mente. Por isso achou melhor adiantar o retorno aos Estados Unidos da América, temia que se ficassem tempo demais no Japão, acabaria por cometer uma besteira.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Três horas depois:

Duo entrou numa loja onde acreditava poder encontrar o que Quatre pedira, faltava apenas isso para terminar. Olhou para o relógio rapidamente, percebendo que já eram quase seis da tarde. Não havia notado que o tempo passara tão rápido, ele havia deixado Heero por volta do meio-dia logo após providenciar as passagens para os Estados Unidos.

Havia prometido não demorar muito, o que se mostrou um erro, pois não imaginou que demoraria tanto ou que acabaria indo tão longe. Não fazia a mínima idéia de onde estava no momento, e nem se lembrava exatamente como havia ido para ali naquele centro comercial. Ele achou que seria simples pegar um trem dar uma volta rápida e voltar, mas de dentro do trem avistara uma linda praça cheia de cerejeiras e acabou saltando antes da estação que Heero havia lhe dito saltar.

Ficara maravilhado com as altas árvores de cerejeira, carregadas de flores, eram lindas e imponentes, que simplesmente decidiu fazer uma tomada delas, retirando a filmadora da sacola, filmando o longo caminho feliz diante de tanta beleza. Havia caminhado a esmo, apenas filmando e admirando tão magnífica obra da natureza, decidindo ver onde o caminho o levaria.

Mal havia notado que havia se afastado demais, da estação de trem e não fazia idéia de onde estava. Encontrando ao acaso o centro comercial, onde decidiu fazer suas compras e depois tentar se virar para voltar a Wings, onde Heero certamente o aguardava. Encontrou o que buscava, pagando pelo produto e deixando a loja, agora faltava apenas se localizar e tentar voltar à empresa.

Ponderou quanto ao que fazer, ligar para Yuy ou procurar uma Koban**[5] **para pedir informação, decidiu-se pela última opção. Respirou fundo pegando o mapa e procurando pela Koban mais próxima, localizando-a a poucos metros dali. Dobrou o mapa guardando-o e seguindo pelo caminho que deveria levá-lo até lá, achando-a.

Infelizmente o guarda que encontrou, não falava inglês e seu japonês não era suficiente para se fazer entender. Agradeceu ao mesmo caminhando por alguns metros, antes de pegar o celular e ligar para Heero pedindo ajuda. Assim que pegou o aparelho, notou tristemente que a bateria havia descarregado.

- Era o que me faltava – reclamou Duo sentindo ímpeto de jogar o celular longe.

- Maxwell.

Duo virou-se ao ouvir seu sobrenome encontrando Wufei. Sentindo um alivio divino ao vê-lo, e ao tempo uma vontade de abraçar o chinês.

- Perdido? – perguntou Wufei, não parecendo muito surpreso.

- Sim. – respondeu Duo sem graça.

- Venha, eu o levo até Yuy.

Duo meneou a cabeça seguindo Wufei por alguns metros até avistar o carro preto com o motorista de Heero, estranhou tal fato, sentindo como se encontrar o empregado de Yuy não houvesse sido uma coincidência. Entretanto não tinha coragem de perguntar, afinal podia estar enganado e ser apenas uma suposição errada. Ficou observando a paisagem, voltando-se ao ouvir o celular de Wufei tocar, e o mesmo responder.

- Sim, o encontrei, estamos chegando. – respondeu Wufei desligando logo em seguida.

- Era Heero? – perguntou Duo, já sabendo a resposta.

- Sim, ele estava preocupado com sua demora.

- Desculpe.

Wufei olhou para Duo aceitando as desculpas. Não havia razão para que o mesmo se desculpasse, estava apenas seguindo as ordens de Heero, quanto a manter o americano seguro. Havia notado que o mesmo estava perdido, ou que acabaria se perdendo, mas havia decidido por si mesmo deixá-lo se virar. Yuy havia deixado claro quanto a não deixar Duo saber que estava sendo seguido, mas quando o vira tentar falar e se fazer entender sem sucesso para o guarda da Koban local, decidiu por se fazer notar. Uma vez que já estava anoitecendo e Heero já havia ligado duas vezes.

- Chegamos – informou o motorista.

Wufei abriu a porta tão logo o carro parou, ele sentou-se no banco da frente, deixando que Heero entrasse e se sentasse ao lado de Duo. Assim que entrou no veiculo, Yuy olhou para Duo sem conseguir disfarçar sua preocupação, que não passou desapercebida ao americano.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, me desculpe, acabei me perdendo.

- Não se preocupe o importante é que está bem.

Seguiram em silêncio o caminho até a casa do japonês, mas Duo sentia-se incomodado desde que encontrara Wufei, por isso decidiu indagar Heero quanto a suas suspeitas.

- Você mandou Wufei me vigiar? – perguntou Duo sem saber se ficava aborrecido ou agradecido com o fato.

Heero não gostou do tom da pergunta, embora não pudesse censurar Duo por fazê-la, ele não esperava que fosse necessário que Chang desse a perceber a sua presença, mas havia se enganado. Ele sabia que Duo sairia naquele dia para fazer compras, por isso pedira a Chang que ficasse de prontidão, na entrada da empresa e seguisse o americano onde quer que fosse.

- Não, mandei que ele ficasse de olho em você. Afim de que nada lhe acontecesse, prometi a Barton que estaria seguro comigo.

- Trowa o ameaçou? – perguntou Duo consternado, embora devesse ter imaginado que ele faria isso.

- Digamos que ele foi bastante especifico, quanto ao que me aconteceria, caso acontecesse algo a você.

Duo abaixou a cabeça ciente de que Yuy não havia ficado nada feliz, com a ameaça recebida, embora soubesse como Trowa se sentia, quanto a sua viagem em companhia de Heero.

- Desculpe. Trowa é um tanto quanto super-protetor.

- Percebi – disse Heero simplesmente incapaz de desviar o olhar – Eu o entendo, também seria se estivesse no lugar dele.

Seus olhares se prenderam por alguns segundos, antes que Duo os desviasse incapaz de sustentar o olhar. Ele precisava ficar longe dele ou não conseguiria manter a decisão que tomara em seu coração em afastar-se de Heero. Aproveitou a chance para escapar quando o carro parou em frente à casa do japonês, ele viu Wufei descer do carro e abrir o porta-malas e abriu a porta descendo rapidamente.

Wufei já o aguardava com as sacolas em mãos. Ele as entregou ao americano, olhando para o carro, onde Heero ainda permanecia, meneou a cabeça diante do agradecimento do outro, vendo-o seguir para dentro da casa. Voltou-se para o interior do carro, olhando para Yuy, dando um meio sorriso.

- Quando vai contar a ele o que sente?

Heero fechou os olhos, pensando que não seria assim tão fácil, pois parecia quase impossível poderem se acertar, nem ao menos tinha idéia se Duo gostava dele ou sentia-se apenas atraído. Abriu os olhos encarando o amigo.

- Eu gostaria de poder dizer o que sinto por ele hoje, mas sei que seria um erro.

Heero calou-se decidindo colocar uma pedra sobre tudo isso. Deixou o carro, respirando o ar noturno e seguindo para dentro de casa, olhou para o alto vendo as estrelas. Se acreditasse que um pedido a elas, poderia realizar seu desejo, já o teria feito antes. Ainda assim silenciosamente pediu que uma delas, pudesse abrir o coração do americano a seus sentimentos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Na manhã seguinte:

Eles estavam saindo de casa para irem para o aeroporto quando Heero virou-se para Duo perguntando a que horas estava marcado o embarque, uma vez que já eram quase sete da manhã.

-Qual é o horário do vôo?

-Por volta das oito. – disse Duo. - Um carro o estará esperando para levá-lo para casa, quando chegarmos. – informou-lhe Duo.

- E você? – perguntou Heero.

- Eu liguei para Trowa ontem à noite e ele ficou de me pegar.

Heero meneou a cabeça, não muito contente em ouvir isso, embora devesse ter imaginado que Duo informaria Barton do retorno deles, ainda assim tinha esperanças de poder falar com Duo antes de voltarem a solo americano. Wufei notou pelo olhar que Yuy não pareceu muito satisfeito com o que ouviu, por isso decidiu intervir, desejando boa viagem a ambos.

- Tenham uma boa viagem – desejou Wufei.

- Obrigado Chang.

Duo sorriu para Wufei, vendo-o dar um meio sorriso. Eles entraram no carro que os levaria ao aeroporto de Narita. Conversaram muito pouco, cada, um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Durante o vôo Duo tentou mudar o clima estranho que havia se formado entre eles, mas Heero parecia que havia se fechado completamente.

A viagem pareceu-lhe ainda mais cansativa, pela ausência de diálogo com o japonês, que parecia ter melhorado um pouco, apenas algumas horas antes de aterrissarem.

- Desculpe, acho que não fui uma boa companhia.

- Tudo bem Heero, não precisa...

- Preciso, eu fui um tolo, apenas isso, peço que me perdoe.

- Claro.

Duo viu Trowa caminhando até eles e sorriu, olhou para Heero que curvou a cabeça despedindo-se rapidamente. Heero meneou a cabeça ao passar por Barton que o cumprimentou rapidamente voltando sua atenção a Duo.

Duo viu Heero seguir o motorista que viera buscá-lo, sentindo uma ligeira tristeza, como se houvesse deixado algo importante passar, sem que tivesse notado. Agiu automaticamente ao entregar a bagagem a Trowa e segui-lo até o estacionamento, respondendo a suas perguntas o mais superficialmente possível. Sua atitude mudou apenas ao ouvir a pergunta de Trowa o fazendo lembrar-se da ameaça que o latino fizera a Heero.

- Como foi à viagem? – perguntou Trowa mantendo atenção ao trânsito calmo.

- Bem, tranqüila.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Duo olhou aborrecido para Trowa, lembrando-se da conversa com Heero, quanto à ameaça de manter-se longe.

- Além do fato de ter me envergonhado ao ameaçar Heero?

Trowa aproveitou o sinal para encarar Duo, surpreso pelo tom irritado dele, não era a primeira vez que ameaçava alguém se fizesse algo a Duo.

- Desculpe acho que me excedi. – desculpou-se Trowa sinceramente.

- Eu sei me defender, não preciso que faça isso por mim. Sabe como me senti, ao ouvi-lo afirmar que você o ameaçara, se algo me acontecesse?

- Lamento, apenas queria me assegurar de que ele entenderia. Sabe como me preocupo com você.

- Eu sei, mas Heero não é Treize. Heero jamais faria algo sem permissão.

- Eu sei, por isso o escolhi como sócio. Mas tem razão, vou procurar não ser tão protetor.

Duo sentiu-se culpado por gritar com Trowa, mas saber o que ele havia feito o aborrecera, mesmo não sendo a primeira vez que Trowa ameaçava alguém, se colocasse sua integridade em risco, entretanto essa era a primeira vez que isso o irritara. Sentiu sua irritação amainar diante do tom sincero de Trowa, suspirou sorrindo deixando sua mão pousar sobre a do latino que segurava o volante.

- Desculpe, acho que o fuso-horário está me matando.

Trowa sorriu suavemente soltando o volante e segurando a mão de Duo e levando-a aos lábios num gesto que dizia que não estava realmente aborrecido com sua irritação. Duo sorriu diante do gesto fechando os olhos, apenas para abri-los diante das palavras de Trowa, o fazendo menear a cabeça em acordo.

- Vamos para minha casa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Quatro semanas depois:

Quatre encontrava-se sentado no tapete envolto num cobertor marrom escuro, segurando uma taca de vinho branco, enquanto apreciava o fogo crepitar na lareira. Sorriu ao sentir os lábios do amante em seu ombro e pescoço.

- Em que está pensando? – perguntou Trowa diante do silêncio de Quatre.

O loiro estava a uns bons minutos contemplando o fogo e sabia que o namorado deveria estar pensando em alguma coisa que o estava incomodando.

- Duo disse como foi à viagem ao Japão? – perguntou Quatre cautelosamente.

- Apenas por alto. Porque ele lhe contou algo?

Quatre sorriu ao notar a mudança repentina na voz e postura do namorado. Virou-se para Trowa, acariciando-lhe a face, sentiu o ciúme começar a corroer-lhe e o empurrou para o fundo de seu coração.

Não deveria ter ciúmes da relação de Trowa e Duo, compreendia a necessidade que o amante tinha em protegê-lo, ele mesmo sentia-se da mesma forma muitas vezes.

- Na verdade não, falou por alto como foi a viagem, ele pareceu que gostou muito na verdade.

- Porque eu sinto um, mas, em suas palavras?

- Tenho a impressão de que ele não disse tudo. E que algo aconteceu na viagem.

- Acha que Heero fez algo com ele? Algo que não queira contar?

- Não sei, mesmo que tenha feito, ele parece não se importar. Acredito que Duo esteja se apaixonando por Heero.

Quatre viu os olhos de Trowa se estreitarem em quanto o mesmo parecia absorver o fato de Duo estar se interessando por Heero. Ele fechou os olhos e virou novamente em direção a lareira, abrindo-os e fazendo a pergunta que sabia que o namorado não gostaria de responder.

- O que você fará a respeito?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Seis meses depois:

Duo caminhava pelo salão, verificando se tudo estava correto. Afinal era a comemoração de um ano e sete meses da criação da GBys & Associados e tudo tinha que sair perfeito, eles haviam optado por esperar e comemorar a criação da empresa depois de passado pelo menos um ano, afinal os primeiros doze meses, haviam sidos atribulados e difíceis. Mas agora a empresa já estava solidificada e era a primeira no mercado, o que tornava a comemoração mais do que merecida.

As quase 200 pessoas presentes pareciam se divertir, enquanto ele sentia que explodiria a qualquer minuto de tanta tensão. Ele pegou um copo de água seguindo para a varanda, a fim de respirar um pouco.

Heero se encontrava conversando com Quatre, mas sua atenção se encontrava presa a uma única pessoa naquela festa e ela havia acabado de ir para uma das varandas do salão.

Quatre deu um sorriso ao ver o olhar de Heero acompanhar Duo, sabia que os dois sentiam-se atraídos, um pelo outro, mas dado a suas posições, nenhum deles daria o passo necessário para que pudessem se entender.

- Heero se me dá licença, preciso falar com Trowa.

Heero mal ouviu o que Quatre, disse apenas assentiu com a cabeça seguindo em direção a varanda. Encontrou Duo encostado na grade parecendo solitário.

- Você não me parece estar se divertindo?

Duo abriu os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Heero e sorriu, desconhecendo o efeito que seu sorriso causava no outro.

- Estou mais propenso a dar um cochilo a me divertir. – disse Duo.

- Imagino. Deve ter dado trabalho organizar tudo?

- Um pouco, embora meu trabalho tenha se resumido a encontrar a empresa certa, para organizar o evento. Não vi sua companhia?

- Vim sozinho na verdade. Deby não se mostrou uma companhia, digamos muito inteligente.

Duo riu diante da afirmação. De fato ela era linda, há havia visto apenas duas vezes, e não tinha nada a dizer quanto à aparência dela, mas quanto ao fator inteligência, a mesma não era proporcional, e sim oposta. O que ela tinha de bonita tinha de burra e a mesma nem era loira.

- E você? – perguntou Heero curioso.

- Eu?

- Sua companhia para a festa?

- Vim sozinho, não tive muito tempo para convidar alguém.

Heero sorriu diminuindo a distância entre os dois, estendendo a mão a Duo, que o encarou confuso, até ouvir o convite do japonês.

- Neste caso, ninguém se oporia se o tirasse para dançar não é. Uma vez que estamos ambos desacompanhados.

- O que? – perguntou Duo surpreso.

- Perguntei se quer dançar comigo?

Duo olhou para a mão estendida sem saber o que fazer, olhou para o salão voltando o olhar novamente para a mão de Heero, aceitando-a finalmente.

Heero sorriu puxando-o levemente o fazendo levantar. Duo pousou o copo sobre a grade, tremendo ao sentir a outra mão de Heero tocar-lhe a cintura. Levou sua mão até o ombro esquerdo de Heero, aproximando-se dele e deixando que o som da música lenta que vinha do salão embalasse seus passos.

Deixaram-se levar pela música e pela companhia um do outro, mal notando que o ritmo havia mudado e que não se encontravam mais sozinho.

Trowa não sabia como reagir ao ver Duo dançando com Heero, eles pareciam presos num mundo particular. Pensou em aproximar-se e dizer algo, mas desistiu, havia prometido a ele não agir tão protetoramente, ainda mais com relação a Yuy.

Virou-se para ir encontrando Quatre que o observava em silêncio, sorriu para ele abraçando-o e retornando ao salão tendo o cuidado de fechar as portas para que ninguém mais os visse.

Heero afastou-se ao ouvir um barulho, notando que a porta da varanda estava fechada, olhou nos olhos de Duo, curvando-se ligeiramente.

- Obrigado pela dança.

- Não eu é que agradeço.

Duo não sabia o que fazer, o clima era propicio para reviver o que havia acontecido no Japão. Assustou-se se afastando de Heero e caminhando até a saída da varanda.

- Acho melhor entramos. - Disse Duo.

Heero queria dizer não, mas sabia que não seria certo levar adiante o que vinha sentindo há algum tempo e que apenas crescia a cada dia. Afinal havia sido por esse motivo que num período de quatro meses, vinha saindo com diversas mulheres, com o único intuito de esquecer Duo.

Meneou a cabeça em acordo acompanhando-o. Mesmo que houvesse se decidido a não tocar no assunto que havia se tornado um tabu, as palavras deixaram seus lábios. Ele queria esclarecer a situação de quando beijara Duo em sua casa no Japão, a pouco mais de seis meses. Entretanto não havia encontrado uma oportunidade de tocar no assunto, pois Duo parecia esquivar-se sempre que podia.

Falavam sempre assuntos triviais ou algo relacionado à empresa. Sentia que Duo estava abalado com a situação, ele mesmo encontrava-se dividido entre esclarecer e esquecer tudo. Mas não queria pressioná-lo ou deixá-lo constrangido, bem como não queria indispor-se com Trowa que parecia ignorar o que ocorria entre eles.

Tinha a impressão de que Duo não contara a Barton, o que houve entre eles no Japão ou sem dúvida na melhor das hipóteses estaria com alguns ossos quebrados. Tinha quase certeza de que havia algo entre Maxwell e Trowa, mas não sabia como perguntar, sem parecer intrometido.

- Duo eu queria falar sobre o que houve no Japão.

Duo parou sentindo seu coração acelerar. Ele não estava pronto para falar sobre isso, queria esclarecer tudo, mas algo dentro dele estremecia somente em pensar no assunto, afinal se falasse sobre o ocorrido, ele teria que encarar o fato de que se sentia atraído pelo seu atual chefe. Abaixou a cabeça simplesmente falando sem se virar.

- Não creio que seja o melhor momento.

- Mas...- tentou Heero.

- Por favor. – interrompeu Duo.

- Quando você estiver pronto. – disse Heero tocando-lhe o ombro com uma das mãos.

Duo assentiu abrindo a porta seguindo para o salão. Heero permaneceu onde estava erguendo os olhos observando o céu estrelado. Sentia seu peito queimar e sua alma pedia para que esclarecessem tudo, mas não via uma maneira, pelo menos nenhuma que não envolvesse constranger ainda mais o americano.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Duo lamentava que ainda faltassem algumas horas para que a festa terminasse. Sentia-se indisposto e sabia que ninguém o culparia se decidisse sair antes, a empresa contratada cuidaria de tudo. Limpeza e arrumação do salão após o evento, então sua permanência era desnecessária. Além do que não queria mais ficar ali, não quando seus olhos insistiam em seguir Heero pelo salão.

Levantou-se seguindo até o centro do salão onde Quatre e Trowa dançavam. O loiro parou assim que viu Duo caminhar até eles.

- Trowa eu já vou indo, não estou me sentindo muito bem.

- Você esta bem? – perguntou Trowa preocupado.

- Sim, apenas um pouco cansado.

Trowa olhou para Quatre que meneou a cabeça, sabendo o que o outro queria dizer.

- Eu o levo.

- Não – negou Duo rapidamente – Eu pego um taxi, não há motivos para vocês deixarem a festa, ainda mais você sendo o diretor da empresa.

- Duo...- tentou novamente Trowa.

- Eu ficarei bem, eu ligo assim que chegar a casa, não se preocupe.

Duo deixou o salão caminhando em direção a saída, parou na entrada do prédio, descendo as escadas. Decidiu caminhar um pouco antes de procurar um taxi para levá-lo em casa, sua mente fervilhava com inúmeros pensamentos, sua maioria sobre um certo japonês de olhos azuis profundo.

Era a primeira vez que se via numa situação como essa, onde seu coração encontrava-se dividido entre entregar-se ao sentimento que nutria por Heero ou esquecê-lo por completo.

Caminhou por quase uma hora sem chegar a uma conclusão. Deu um suspiro derrotado, decidindo tomar um taxi e ir para casa, talvez se dormisse um pouco seus problemas parecessem menores pela manhã. Procurou um ponto de taxi, tendo a sorte de achar um ao descer a rua em que se encontrava. Entrou no veiculo, dando seu endereço ao motorista, encostando-se no banco e fechando os olhos tentando em vão não pensar em Yuy.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Enquanto Isso na Festa de Confraternização:

Heero viu o momento que Duo caminhou até Trowa dizendo algo, que fez o latino parecer preocupado, minutos depois viu seu assistente deixar o salão certo de que saíra para resolver algo e retornaria. O que se mostrou um ledo engano, ao passar-se mais de uma hora e o mesmo não ter retornado, o que o levara a perceber que Duo havia certamente ido para casa.

Deixou um suspiro escapar por seus lábios, ao chegar à conclusão de que Duo havia ido por sua causa, mais precisamente pelo que ocorrera na varanda. Ergueu-se da mesa, pedindo licença aos demais, caminhando em direção aos banheiros.

Abriu a porta, cumprimento com a cabeça ao homem que cuidava do banheiro masculino, providenciando para que não faltassem papel e toalhas.

Lavou o rosto, desejando esquecer a dor em eu peito, cada vez que pensava em Duo. Sabia que jamais o teria para si, sentia vontade de enfiar a cabeça em baixo da torneira, não o fazendo pelo simples fato de não estar num lugar propicio a isso, afinal teria que deixar o recinto e retornar ao salão.

Fechou a torneira, erguendo os olhos para o espelho encontrando o olhar de Quatre, e uma toalha estendida em mãos. Tomou-a meneando a cabeça em agradecimento, afundando o rosto na toalha, procurando colocar suas emoções em ordem, sobressaltando-se ao ouvir o loiro falar consigo.

- Você me parece angustiado.

Heero olhou para Quatre voltando seu olhar ao espelho procurando algum indicio que confirmasse as palavras do loiro.

- Seus olhos estão angustiados. A maioria não notaria, mas tenho certa habilidade em ver pequenos detalhes. – disse Quatre simplesmente diante silêncio de Heero, embora a verdade fosse um pouco mais complexa.

- Eu estou bem...mas obrigado por se preocupar – disse Heero.

Quatre olhou-o por alguns segundos sorrindo, antes de continuar a fazer o que se proporá ao deixar Trowa conversando com Une.

- Acho que você é mais correspondido do que pensa.

- O que?- perguntou Heero surpreso, sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido, diante das palavras de Quatre.

- Tenho de ir. Trowa está me esperando.

Heero viu Quatre simplesmente deixar o banheiro, deixando-o ainda mais confuso e com uma centelha de esperança quanto ao que lhe dissera. Estaria ele insinuando que Duo correspondia a seus sentimentos?

- Acho melhor ir para casa. - Disse Heero a si mesmo, não sentindo mais desejo em permanecer ali.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Um mês depois:

Duo estava anotando o memorando que Heero ditava, quando parou diante da pergunta feita tão de repente.

- Maxwell qual sua relação com Barton?

- Trowa? – perguntou Duo surpreso.

Heero amaldiçoou-se, por ter dado voz a seus pensamentos bem no meio de um memorando. Desculpou-se pela indiscrição, afinal não era da sua conta, mesmo sendo corroído pelo ciúme somente em imaginar que americano era amante de Barton.

Duo olhou para Heero ponderando sobre contar ou não a relação dele com Trowa, podia ver o ciúme escurecer o olhar cobalto que o encantava e abaixou as vistas imaginando o que o mesmo pensava dele e não gostava nada disso. Não desejava que Heero tivesse essa opinião dele, não o japonês. Suspirou levantando-se e fechando a porta da sala, uma vez que a conversa era longa e pessoal.

Heero ao ver Duo levantar achou, que o americano houvesse se ofendido com a pergunta, não era de sua conta sabia disso, mesmo assim ele precisava saber. Observou surpreso Duo fechar a porta e voltar sentando-se na cadeira.

- Trowa é meu primo por parte de mãe – respondeu Duo simplesmente.

Duo não pode deixar de rir diante do olhar surpreso de Heero, afinal havia uma diferença entre ser amante do chefe e parente dele.

- Primo? – indagou Heero surpreso.

- Sim, meu nome completo é Duo Barton Maxwell, mas eu não uso o nome do meio.

- Porque ? – perguntou Heero confuso.

- Minha mãe foi excluída da família ao casar-se com meu pai, a família Barton não aprovava o casamento dos dois. E eu também não aprovaria. Meu pai não era um modelo de integridade – disse Duo amargamente.

Heero via pelo olhar triste o quanto isso machucava Duo, sem que desse conta levantou-se de sua cadeira indo, até o americano e tocando-lhe o rosto.

Duo ergueu os olhos encontrando Heero tocando sua face, sentiu como se pudesse contar tudo a ele. Fechou os olhos diante do dedo a percorrer seu rosto até a lágrima a descer por seus olhos. Sabia que não devia deixá-lo aproximar-se dessa forma, afinal Heero era seu chefe agora e não deveriam ter esse tipo de intimidade, mesmo que seu coração desejasse secretamente seu toque.

- Heero.

O nome do japonês escapou dos lábios de Duo suavemente, fazendo Heero sorrir, estava a ponto de dizer algo quando a porta de sua sala se abriu repentinamente.

- Heero você viu...

Trowa não pode terminar o que dizia, a cena que via, não era exatamente a que esperava encontrar, quando entrara na sala de Heero a procura de Duo. Seu assistente se encontrava sentado com Heero ajoelhado ao seu lado, tocando o rosto de seu primo, inclinado como se fosse beijá-lo.

Duo entrou em choque diante do olhar de Trowa, quando a porta se abriu e seu primo entrou, seu olhar deixava claro que ele viria em seu socorro, ou seja, Heero estava com sérios problemas. Mas ele não precisava que Trowa viesse em seu socorro.

Duo levantou-se rapidamente indo até o latino, antes que o mesmo decidisse partir para cima de Yuy.

- Mais o que você? – perguntou Trowa a beira da raiva.

- Trowa não é isso que esta imaginando – tentou explicar Duo.

Heero levantou-se caminhando seguramente até seu sócio, não podia deixar Duo explicar-se à culpa era sua por aproximar-se demais do americano num momento em que o mesmo se encontrava vulnerável.

- A culpa é minha Barton. – disse Heero seguramente.

- Não Heero...eu – tentou argumentar Duo, sendo impedido pelo japonês que tocou-lhe o braço para que se calasse.

Trowa olhou para os dois, vendo como agiam defendendo-se como se ambos fossem realmente culpados pela posição em que os encontrara. Suspirou, fechando os olhos, lembrando-se momentaneamente que Quatre lhe dissera que talvez Duo estivesse interessado em Heero.

Seria possível que fosse isso? Que Duo houvesse realmente se apaixonado por Yuy e o mesmo retribuísse a seus sentimentos? Não queria ser precipitado e acabar metendo o pé pelas mãos, ainda mais se Duo estivesse mesmo interessado em Heero.

- Duo, eu quero falar com você em minha sala. – disse Trowa friamente.

Duo meneou a cabeça um tanto quanto, preocupado com o tom de voz de Trowa. Era a primeira vez que o mesmo falava com ele dessa forma.

- Barton...

- Eu falo com você depois Heero – disse Trowa sem ao menos lhe dar chance para falar novamente.

Duo seguiu Trowa em silêncio, sem saber o quanto o primo estava magoado ou aborrecido com ele. Sentiu-se no sofá próximo a porta, sendo acompanhado por Trowa, fazendo Duo ir direto ao assunto e tentar ao menos livrar Heero da ira de seu primo.

- Trowa foi culpa minha – Duo tentou explicar – Eu acabei me colocando naquela situação, Heero não teve culpa ou tentou algo. Eu juro a você.

- Duo o que você acha de Heero? – perguntou Trowa sem rodeios.

- Ele é um bom chefe, um pouco estressado, mas... – tentou terminar Duo sendo interrompido.

- Me refiro o que você acha dele como homem?

Duo corou ao perceber o que Trowa queria realmente saber dele, demorando-se alguns minutos antes de responder a sua pergunta.

- Ele me parece um bom homem.

Trowa sabia que Duo estava sendo evasivo quanto a sua pergunta, por isso decidira mudar de tática.

- Você queria que ele o beijasse?

- Ele não ia me beijar – defendeu-se Duo.

- Claro – respondeu Trowa cinicamente.

Pelo olhar de seu primo e a maneira como o mesmo corou, obteve sua resposta, mesmo sem ouvi-la dos lábios de Duo.

- Tudo bem Duo, não vejo problema se você quiser se relacionar com Heero.

- O que? – balbuciou Duo sem acreditar no que ouvia.

Trowa sorriu aproximando-se de Duo, tocando-lhe o rosto com carinho, deixou que seus dedos deslizassem sob a pele macia, fazendo-o arrepiar-se.

Duo sentiu-se incomodado pela forma como Trowa o tocava, afastando-se, fazendo com que o primo notasse o que havia feito.

-Desculpe-me, mas se eu fosse escolher alguém para fazê-lo feliz, Yuy seria a minha melhor opção e Quatre concorda. Por isso não negue a si mesmo a chance de ser feliz, não se preocupe com o fato de trabalhar para Heero. Siga o seu coração Duo e não a razão.

Trowa deixou sua sala, dando a Duo tempo para pensar. Não podia ignorar o fato de que Duo sentia-se feliz na companhia de Heero. Ele sorria mais e parecia extremamente feliz desde que os dois voltaram do Japão, e seria egoísmo seu deixar que seu primo perdesse a chance de ser feliz.

Trowa voltou a sala de Heero, entrando sem bater, encontrou-o sentado atrás da mesa, com as mãos sobre o rosto, como se condenasse a si mesmo. Viu-o erguer os olhos, enxergando apenas angústia neles. Sentou-se na cadeira em frente a ele, ponderando durante algum tempo sobre o que dizer.

-Eu...- tentou Heero, sendo interrompido.

-Deixe-me falar – Pediu Trowa.

Heero assentiu, sentia seu coração afligir-se por não saber quais eram os pensamentos de Barton, nem o que o mesmo achava. Sabia o que Barton vira quando entrara em sua casa, não havia como negar o que estivera preste a fazer, e qualquer pessoa que entrasse e os visse pensaria o mesmo. Tivera tempo para pensar, enquanto Duo seguira Barton e havia decidido que não importava o que Trowa dissesse, estava decidido a lutar pelo coração de Duo.

-Não importa o que Duo diga, eu sei que você o teria beijado, se eu não tivesse aparecido. Não estou certo?

-Está.

Trowa sorriu diante da sinceridade do japonês, essa era uma das muitas qualidades que admirava em Heero. Ele era um homem íntegro, sincero e ponderado. Era por essas e outras virtudes que sabia que mesmo que não desse certo entre Duo e Yuy, sabia que seu primo não sofreria.

- Aprendi admirá-lo Heero, não vou mentir dizendo que não tenho certas reservas quanto ao que quase aconteceu. Mas seria muito egoísmo da minha parte se ignorasse o sentimento de ambos.

-Trowa...

- Deixe-me terminar. Sei que Duo sente algo por você, e a profundidade dos sentimentos dele, apenas ele sabe. Por isso não desista. Pois com certeza ele vai relutar e procurar desculpas para não se envolver. Mesmo já estando envolvido.

- Então... – tentou Heero mais uma vez.

- Mesmo que não seja necessário, não tenho objeções caso decidam se relacionar.

- Obrigado Trowa - disse Heero agradecido.

Trowa meneou a cabeça saindo do escritório, deixando Heero. Sentia-se de certa forma mais leve após aceitar verbalmente que Heero e Duo sentiam-se atraídos um pelo outro.

Retornou a sua sala encontrando Duo ainda pensativo, sorriu fechando a porta, pois pelo que parecia teria que conversar mais um pouco com Duo, ou melhor, chamar Quatre para fazê-lo, uma vez que o loirinho tinha muito mais jeito que ele para tratar desse tipo de assunto.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Quatro meses depois:

Era época do relatório anual da empresa, onde todos sem exceção deveriam apresentar os relatórios de custos de seus respectivos departamentos. Duo deixou bochechou, atraindo a atenção de Heero que verificava o último balancete, dando seu aval.

- Cansado? – perguntou Heero, entregando o balancete a Duo.

- Um pouco, tantos papéis, estão me deixando louco.

Heero sorriu olhando para os papéis que seriam despachados para o setor financeiro. Ele não precisaria estar ali, fazendo esse tipo de serviço, mas gostava de acompanhar pessoalmente o andamento da empresa. E não havia melhor jeito do que se encarregando de verificar os balancetes.

Outro motivo era o de poder ficar mais perto de Duo, que insistia em ficar até tarde. Uma suave batida na porta, o fez erguer os olhos e estreitá-los tão logo viu de quem se tratava.

- Duo os papéis que Barton me pediu estão em minha sala, devidamente assinados.

- Sim senhor Khushrenada, os entregarei a Trowa.

- Então estou indo.

Heero meneou a cabeça, vendo Duo bufar aliviado ao ver Treize ir embora. Sua antipatia pelo inglês crescera desde que chegara, o que o fazia pensar sobre a necessidade dele na empresa. O capital investido por Khushrenada era insignificante em sua opinião e por diversas vezes a idéia de comprar a parte dele na empresa cruzou sua mente.

Entretanto não tinha uma justificativa plausível, por isso sempre descartava tais pensamentos, obrigando-se a suportá-lo. Era evidente que Treize não o tolerava e tal sentimento era recíproco, na verdade tinha certeza de que ninguém na empresa além de Lady Une, suportava o inglês.

- Acho que acabamos – disse Duo fazendo Heero sorrir.

- Tenho apenas que ver alguns emails. Porque não vai para casa?

- Depois ainda tenho que deixar alguns documentos na mesa de Trowa – respondeu Duo.

- Está bem. Eu te aviso quando estiver indo.

Duo meneou a cabeça deixando a sala de Heero e seguindo para a sala de Une, pegou os papéis que ela havia deixado sobre a mesa e seguiu para a sala de Noventa, pegando a pasta que deveria ser entregue ao pessoal do judiciário. Seguiu para a sala de Trowa deixando os papéis de Une, na caixa de entrada sobre a mesa do primo.

Ligou para o pessoal do judiciário perguntando se alguém poderia vir buscar os documentos, recebendo uma resposta negativa e um pedido se ele mesmo não poderia descer ao quinto andar e entregar pessoalmente. Bufou contrariado, concordando. Levantou-se da mesa com a pasta contendo os documentos em mãos, deixando a sala a fim de ir ao jurídico, encontrando Heero deixando sua sala.

- Estou indo você já terminou?

- Ainda não.

- Quer ajuda?

- Não, falta pouco, vou até o jurídico entregar isso – disse Duo apontando para a pasta que segurava.

Entraram no elevador, despedindo-se quando o veiculo parou no quinto andar. Duo acenou para Heero, caminhando até a sala onde os documentos deveriam ser entregues. Alguns bons minutos se passaram, antes que subisse para o décimo quinto com uma pasta que deveria ser entregue a Heero. O americano olhou para o relógio vendo que ficara no jurídico mais de meia-hora, apenas porque alguém não lembrava onde estava o carimbo de recebimento de documentos.

Duo passou pela sala de Treize, lembrando-se que tinha que pegar alguns papéis e deixá-los na mesa de Trowa antes de finalmente dar o dia por encerrado. Seguiu até a sala de Heero deixando os documentos destinados a ele na caixa de entrada, saindo logo em seguida em direção a sala de Treize. Entrou acendendo a luz, indo direto para a mesa a procura dos papéis não os achando. Deu uma olhada ao redor, encontrando-os sobre o armário do arquivo do outro lado da sala.

Resmungou caminhando até lá, e verificando se eram realmente eles, virando-se para sair e encontrando Treize parado na porta.

- Olá Maxwell.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Estacionamento da GBys & Associados:

Heero estacionou o carro, caminhando até os elevadores, já estava na metade do caminho, quando decidiu pegar o retorno e regressar a empresa. Tomou o elevador suspirando, sentindo uma estranha inquietação à medida que o elevador se aproximava do andar da presidência. Pensou em Duo e se o mesmo ainda estaria ali, isso se ele ainda não houvesse ido, então esperaria que o mesmo terminasse seja lá o que fosse e o deixaria em casa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Duo recuou diante do avanço de Treize, não imaginava que ele ainda se encontrasse na empresa, o mesmo havia se despedido deles a mais de uma hora. O que o fazia pensar que ele estivera esperando Heero ir, para aparecer. Duo parou de pensar ao sentir suas costas baterem na parede da sala. Não havia mais como escapar estava preso entre a parede e Khushrenada.

- Acho que não tem mais para onde correr. - ironizou Treize maliciosamente.

- Não se atreva a tocar em mim – ameaçou Duo, mesmo sabendo que isso não o impediria.

Treize sorriu ironicamente. Não havia ninguém para ajudar o trançado. Barton a muito já havia deixado a empresa, e sabia que não retornaria, o havia ouvido falar com Duo, que não voltaria à empresa, pois tinha um jantar de negócios. Quanto a Yuy, o havia visto sair a pouco mais de meia hora.

Não havia sido difícil fingir ir embora e depois sem que ninguém notasse, retornar a sua sala e permanecer escondido até que Duo viesse para pegar os documentos que ele deveria dar a Trowa na manhã seguinte. Sabia que o atual assistente de Heero iria a sua sala, pegar os papéis, e por isso os deixara sobre o armário, o lugar mais distante da porta, certo de que Duo não deixaria a sala, sem antes encontrá-los uma vez que dissera que deixara lá.

Duo sabia que Treize não se intimidou com suas palavras, via isso em seus olhos. Sabia também que gritar não adiantaria, pois não havia ninguém no momento, Trowa deixara a empresa a tarde e Heero há quase quarenta minutos. O pessoal da segurança que ficava na empresa, apenas passaria dali a duas horas.

- Acho que vamos nos divertir muito juntos – disse Treize sarcasticamente, diante do olhar assustado de Duo.

Ele ergueu a mão para tocar o americano, o fazendo fechar os olhos, quando uma voz imperiosa e fria o fez parar.

- Não toque nele Khushrenada.

Duo abriu os olhos diante da voz que ecoou na sala, sentindo-se imensamente aliviado ao ver Heero. O olhar do japonês era frio e perigoso, do fazendo desviar o olhar para Treize vendo-o completamente petrificado.

- Afaste-se dele – ameaçou Heero – Agora!.

Treize recuou diante do olhar de Yuy, sabia muito bem que não deveria provocá-lo, o olhar dele já dizia muito. Podia não gostar dele, mas sabia que Yuy não era alguém para se ter como inimigo. Ergueu as mãos afastando-se o suficiente para que sua presa passasse.

Duo correu na direção de Heero, que se colocou à frente do americano, protegendo-o com seu corpo, mal o olhou ao perguntar se o mesmo estava bem. Seu olhar mantinha-se preso a Treize apenas aguardando uma resposta que o faria partir Khushrenada em dois.

- Ele tocou em você?

- Não – respondeu Duo ainda abalado.

Heero aceitou a resposta, aliviado por ter ouvido a seus instintos e retornado a empresa. Já tinha quase meia hora que havia saído, quando algo o alertara para retornar. Relutara um pouco, antes de dar meia-volta.

Estava tudo em silêncio e pensou que Duo já havia ido, estava ponto de entrar novamente no elevador, quando viu que a luz na sala de Treize estava acessa, caminhou até lá ouvindo a voz do inglês, no mesmo instante sentiu seu peito contrair ao lembrar que Duo certamente deveria estar lá.

- Saia Khushrenada. – disse Heero – Não quero vê-lo nunca mais nessa empresa.

- Não pode me impedir de entrar Yuy – retrucou Treize ironicamente – Sou um dos acionistas lembra?

- Não por muito tempo – ameaçou Heero – E eu posso fazer o que quiser dado à sua conduta.

Treize demorou-se alguns segundos antes de sair deixando-os. Heero observou-o deixar a sala e caminhar até os elevadores, soltando o ar pesadamente, ao vê-lo partir finalmente, voltando-se para Duo que tremia.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Heero preocupado, embora soubesse que era tolice perguntar-lhe tal coisa.

Duo mal conseguia falar, sentia-se tão vulnerável que quando o japonês o tocou no braço, jogou-se contra ele em busca de segurança.

- Está tudo bem – disse Heero – Eu estou aqui com você e vou cuidar de você.

Heero o manteve acolhido em seus braços, confortando-o e continuando a assegurar-lhe de que estava tudo bem, até senti-lo finalmente se acalmar.

- Porque voltou? – perguntou Duo ainda nos braços de Heero.

- Algo me dizia para voltar.

- Fico feliz que o tenha feito – sussurrou Duo com o rosto enterrado no peito do japonês.

Heero levou Duo para sua sala o fazendo sentar-se no sofá, caminhou até o corredor, pegando um pouco de água, retornando rapidamente, entregando o copo ao americano que tremia.

Duo tentou sorrir, mas tudo que conseguia fazer era tremer, sentiu Heero sentar-se a seu lado, retirando o copo de sua mão e o abraçando novamente, se agarrou a ele, deixando que o mesmo o acalmasse. Demorou vários minutos antes que parasse de tremer e finalmente se afastasse de Yuy.

- Vou levá-lo para casa. – disse Heero.

Duo meneou a cabeça levantando-se automaticamente. Ele pegou suas coisas que ainda se encontravam na sala de Heero, seguindo-o até o estacionamento, informando mecanicamente onde morava. O trajeto até a casa de Duo foi permeado pelo silêncio, Heero não sabia o que dizer para confortar o americano e nem sabia se adiantaria.

Eles chegaram ao condomínio onde Duo morava, parando no portão. Assim que o guarda viu quem era no carro, permitiu a passagem do veiculo.

Heero seguiu as orientações de Duo. Estacionando o carro em frente à casa do trançado, saindo rapidamente do carro contornando o veiculo e ajudando seu assistente a descer.

Duo caminhou até a entrada, abrindo a porta de sua casa, acendendo as luzes e convidando Heero a entrar.

- Entre – disse Duo – Não repare na bagunça.

Heero sorriu entrando na casa. O lugar estava impecável e nem de longe poderia se dizer que o aposento se encontrava bagunçado.

Duo caminhou até a cozinha, servindo-se de um pouco de água, ainda tremia ao lembrar-se do que quase poderia ter acontecido, mas sabia que o pior já havia passado e tudo graças a Heero que o salvara.

- Obrigado Heero. Não quero nem imaginar o que teria acontecido se você não tivesse aparecido.

- Não pense mais nisso, descanse. Eu cuidarei de Treize amanhã. Por isso não quero que vá trabalhar.

- Mas...

- Apenas caso de Treize resolva ignorar meu aviso – disse Heero – Fique em casa e descanse, posso me virar alguns dias sem seu auxilio.

Duo concordou, ele também não gostaria de encontrar-se com Treize tão cedo. Heero ainda permaneceu algum tempo em sua companhia, apenas o suficiente para certificar-se de que o Duo estava bem.

Yuy dissera para que não se preocupasse que ele avisaria a Trowa no dia seguinte, por isso deveria apenas descansar e procurar esquecer o acontecido.

Heero entrou no carro olhando para a casa de Duo por alguns minutos, antes de ligar o carro e ir, amanhã seria um longo dia.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Na manhã seguinte:

Heero levantou cedo, na verdade ele mal havia dormido pensando em Duo e no que quase lhe aconteceu, sentiu a vontade de surrar Treize voltar, mas se contentou em fazê-lo pagar, com uma ação judicial por assedio sexual, juntamente com sua saída da empresa.

Tomou um banho vestindo-se e seguindo para a empresa, na esperança de falar com Trowa o quanto antes, não iria permitir que Treize ficasse nem mais um dia na empresa, se pudesse fazer algo quanto a isso.

Chegou à empresa por volta das sete da manhã, assim que entrou deixou ordens aos seguranças, quanto à entrada de Treize, o mesmo estava proibido de entrar, caso o inglês insistisse deu autorização para chamar a policia. Khushrenada que se atrevesse a aparecer e ele daria um jeito nele.

Heero pegou o elevador até o andar da presidência. O silêncio no andar o informou que ainda não havia ninguém além dele, ainda assim passou pela sala de Trowa apenas para confirmar que o mesmo ainda não havia chegado. Caminhou até sua própria sala deixando sua pasta e seguindo até a sala de Treize, onde pegou os papéis que sabia deveriam ser entregue a Trowa. Pegou-os deixando a sala e encontrando Barton saindo do elevador.

- Bom dia Yuy.

- Bom dia Barton, nós podemos conversar?

- Claro, venha a minha sala.

Heero acompanhou Trowa fechando a porta e sentando-se, depositando os papeis de Khushrenada na caixa de entrada, aguardando que Barton se sentasse antes iniciar a conversa que desejava ter com ele.

- Trowa eu quero comprar a parte de Treize na empresa – disse Heero.

- Comprar? – perguntou Trowa surpreso.

- Sim, não o quero na empresa depois do que ele fez ontem – disse Heero com raiva.

- O que ele fez? – perguntou Trowa, não muito contente em ouvir o que Yuy dizia.

- Ele tentou agarrar Duo.

Heero viu Trowa se levantar e bater os punhos na mesae deixou que o mesmo proferisse todos os tipos de palavras contra Khushrenada. Podia ver o ódio escurecer os olhos verdes e deixou que o mesmo extravasasse sua indignação até se acalmar e voltar a sentar.

- Conte-me tudo. – pediu Trowa sentindo sua raiva aumentar a cada palavra de Heero.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Alguns dias depois:

Duo chegou apreensivo à empresa, apesar de Trowa e Heero o terem informado de que Treize não fazia mais parte da GBys & Associados, entretanto o pensamento do que havia ocorrido a mais de uma semana ainda o assombrava.

Trowa havia proibido sua ida à empresa, pelo menos até que tudo se resolvesse. Sabia por Quatre, que Heero comprara a parte de Treize e que abrira uma ação judicial contra o inglês o que o deixava surpreso pela preocupação do japonês. Teria de testemunhar em um mês, assim como Quatre, Trowa e Heero que eram testemunhas de acusação. Caminhou até a sala de Heero, surpreendendo-se ao encontrá-lo.

- Achei que chegaria cedo, e não queria que estivesse sozinho. – disse ele.

- A que horas chegou? – perguntou Duo sorrindo.

- Ás seis.

Duo meneou a cabeça surpreso, sentando-se de frente a Heero tentando não chorar diante do gesto do japonês. No mesmo instante Heero diminuiu a distância entre eles, tocando-o gentilmente no ombro, dizendo silenciosamente que estava tudo bem.

Heero viu Duo fungar e sorrir levantando-se parecendo mais disposto e alegre, o viu discretamente limpar os olhos e pigarrear limpando a garganta antes de falar, com a voz ainda embargada.

- Acho que vou dar uma volta e ver o que precisa ser feito.

Heero concordou, sabendo que Duo precisava se distrair para não pensar, no episódio que o fizera se afastar da empresa há quase duas semanas. Não havia sido fácil comprar a parte de Treize, uma vez que o mesmo relutava em aceitar o valor que oferecia. Acabara pagando pelas ações de Khkshrenada bem mais do que elas valiam, mas não se arrependia, pelo simples fato de não ter mais de vê-lo. Pelo menos não até a audiência no tribunal.

Suspirou aliviado por tudo estar caminhando bem, menos é claro o que sentia por Duo. Se ao menos houvesse uma chance de mudar essa situação?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Dois meses depois:

Estava chovendo há dois dias, o que deixava Duo melancólico. Por algum motivo a chuva o fazia lembrar-se de seu passado e isso era tudo o que não desejava. Desviou o olhar da janela, encontrando Heero a encará-lo, o fazendo pensar há quanto tempo ele o observava.

Já poderia ter ido para casa, mas permanecera ali, mesmo não tendo mais o que fazer, apenas para estar na companhia de Heero que ainda tinha algumas autorizações para despachar via email, em nome de Trowa que se encontrava de férias em algum lugar do mundo na companhia de Quatre.

Pensar no primo o fez suspirar, ele ligava todos os dias por volta das nove da noite, para saber se estava bem. Entretanto há dois dias havia precisado de seu auxilio, mas ele não se encontrava mais no país, tivera então que recorrer a Heero.

Seu tio por parte de pai, a única pessoa do lado paterno o qual considerava, havia sofrido um acidente tolo, ao escorregar no banheiro e ligara informando-o deixando-o apreensivo para vê-lo pessoalmente. Ainda estava trabalhando, mas precisava ver pessoalmente o tio e ter certeza de que o mesmo estava bem. Não tinha meios de ir até Richmond**[6]** de táxi, pois a corrida sairia uma fortuna.

Acabou engolindo o receio e perguntara se Heero podia dar-lhe uma carona até a próxima cidade, dizendo que pegaria um trem para voltar. O japonês nem ao menos perguntou o motivo, simplesmente disse que o levaria e aguardaria para trazê-lo de volta, não importasse quanto tempo precisasse para resolver o que queria.

Pouco a pouco a relação dele com Heero vinha se estreitando, desde o dia que o japonês, quase o beijara bem ali naquela sala. Fechou os olhos diante dos pensamentos, decidindo ir para casa, antes que não conseguisse mais se conter. Levantou-se pegando rapidamente suas coisas, sendo detido por Heero que lhe segurou o braço.

O japonês segurou Duo, ao vê-lo simplesmente deixar a janela e pegar Seus pertences. Percebeu no mesmo instante que ele estava a ponto de ir embora, eles tinham desenvolvido o habito de deixarem a empresa juntos, o que o fazia deixar o americano em casa. Mas naquele dia notara-lhe o olhar angustiado e ansioso, o fazendo decidir, que não iria ignorar mais à vontade que tinha em beijá-lo. Aproximou-se dele o vendo ofegar e estremecer.

Sabia que estava jogando sujo, mas não via outra forma de convencê-lo a apostar todas as fichas no que sentiam. Sabia que Duo não interpretaria mal suas palavras, sentia que precisava pressioná-lo ou eles não iriam nunca deixar de serem apenas chefe e subordinado.

- Estava pensando como você pode me agradecer, por tê-lo levado para ver seu tio.

- O que? – perguntou Duo assustado.

- Jantar. Jante comigo Duo.

- Heero, eu não.

Duo fechou os olhos diante da proximidade de Heero, seu cheiro era penetrante e o deixava atordoado. Ele queria aceitar, mas uma parte sua dizia que não deveria envolver-se com seu chefe.

Heero compreendia a indecisão de Duo, eles se encontravam numa situação delicada, ele desejava o americano, mas devido a suas posições não poderia avançar, mais do que já fizera.

- Sabe como é difícil para mim, convidá-lo para jantar? – disse Heero tenso.

Duo olhou nos olhos de Heero e sorriu aproximando-se e segurando-se nos braços dele, encostando a cabeça no peito do japonês, sentindo os braços dele fecharem-se ao redor de sua cintura, podia sentir seu corpo tremer ligeiramente, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma paz que nunca sentira antes.

- Eu aceito jantar com você Heero – respondeu Duo aninhando-se ainda mais ao corpo junto a si.

Heero apertou Duo contra si, escondendo o rosto no pescoço do americano, tentando controlar as batidas de seu coração, antes de afastá-lo tocando-lhe o rosto com cuidado.

- Amanhã à noite o que acha?

- Perfeito.

Duo suspirou colocando sua mão sobre a de Heero que ainda permanecia em seu rosto, afastando-se do japonês.

- Acho melhor irmos.

- Concordo. Vou deixá-lo em casa.

Duo concordou balançando a cabeça aguardando que Heero pegasse sua pasta acompanhando-o até o estacionamento. Vez por outra trocavam olhares, sorrindo quando acontecia.

Heero deixou-o em casa, prometendo vir buscá-lo na noite seguinte por volta das nove. Sentia sua alma tranqüila como a muito não acontecia, finalmente via uma chance de estar com Duo, da forma que ansiava desde que se descobrira apaixonado pelo americano. Seguiu rumo ao apartamento, sabendo que mal conseguiria dormir, desejando que a noite seguinte chegasse o quanto antes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Na noite seguinte:

Duo sentia-se nervoso, embora fosse um sentimento agradável dado as circunstâncias. Ele iria jantar com Heero. Deixou que um sorriso brotasse em seus lábios, olhando-se no espelho mais uma vez a fim de verificar se estava tudo em ordem. Havia ficado em dúvida quanto ao que vestir, não sabia ao certo aonde iam, por isso optou por uma calça marrom clara, sapatos e cintos num marrom escuro e uma blusa social listrada de mangas longas, em tons entre lilás e vinho e um blazer marrom escuro.

Olhou para o relógio no instante que a campainha soou, sabendo que era Heero. Havia deixado avisado na entrada do condomínio de que o japonês iria a sua casa, dando aproximadamente o horário e o número da chapa do carro do japonês, caso o contrário o mesmo não poderia passar do portão principal.

Respirou fundo abrindo a porta, Sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido ao ver Heero e um enorme buque de rosas vermelhas.

- Sei que não é muito comum, mas espero que goste.

- São lindas. Obrigado, vou colocá-las na água e saímos. Entre.

Heero sorriu sentindo-se aliviado por Duo ter gostado das flores, não tinha o costume de dar flores ainda mais num primeiro encontro, mas esse era especial e queria que tudo desse certo. Encostou a porta aguardando que o americano voltasse o que aconteceu em poucos minutos.

- Podemos ir.

Duo abriu a porta fechando-a logo em seguida. Caminhou até onde estava o carro de Heero entrando, ele deixou que seus olhos corressem pelo japonês, o terno preto lhe caia muito bem, assim como a camisa num tom claro parecia realçar-lhe a pele e aos olhos, juntamente a gravata de um marrom escuro que completavam perfeitamente o figurino.

- Desculpe...esqueci de dizer que você está belo.

- Obrigado. Você também bem está ótimo.

Duo corou diante do sorriso de Heero, sentindo que a noite seria perfeita e mal podia esperar para saber aonde iriam e como tudo terminaria. Era seu primeiro encontro sério há anos e apesar dos conselhos de Quatre, sentia-se como uma criança aprendendo a andar.

Levaram pouco mais de uma hora para chegarem ao restaurante luxuoso, do outro lado da cidade. Duo olhou para Heero que deu um meio sorriso capaz de fazê-lo estremecer. A porta se abriu e ele desceu certo de que o quer que acontecesse a partir dali seria inesquecível.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Algumas horas depois – por volta das 02:15hs:

Risos e palavras sussurradas preenchiam a madrugada agradável da primavera. Duo levou a mão à boca, para abafar uma risada mais alta, e não incomodar os vizinhos, Heero havia feito um comentário sobre o cara da danceteria que dançava como se estivesse possuído.

Eles haviam jantado e depois ido a uma danceteria, apesar de não terem se aventurado na pista de dança, havia sido divertido observar as outras pessoas se movendo no ritmo das músicas. Havia sido interessante apenas ficarem juntos, e apesar do barulho ensurdecedor, se divertiram e se beijaram.

Não apenas na danceteria, mas no carro a caminho de sua casa. Seus lábios formigavam pelo beijo ardente que recebera de Heero. Sorriu aquecido pela lembrança de como o japonês o beijara. Estavam sentados num das mesas conversando, ou melhor, ele falava e Heero apenas o observava o movimento de seus lábios. Acabou por calar-se ao notar que o japonês mal o ouvia, sorrindo ao vê-lo simplesmente se inclinar aproximando-se para beijá-lo.

Duo olhou rapidamente para o relógio, enquanto abria a porta de sua casa, virou para Heero, desejando não ter que se separar dele ainda, convidando-o para entrar e se atrapalhando no convite diante do nervosismo que voltara.

- Então quer entrar...tomar alguma coisa...um café...um banho de banheira.

Duo notou o que havia dito no momento que as palavras deixaram seus lábios e os olhos de Heero escureceram, tentou remediar sentindo-se um tolo pelo que dissera.

- Quero dizer...já está tarde...você deve querer descansar...melhor...nós..

Heero aproximou-se de Duo tocando-lhe suavemente os lábios dele com dois dedos, calando-o.

- Você fala demais sabia. – disse Heero suavemente.

- Desculpe...eu exagero um pouco quando estou nervoso.

- Não se desculpe. Sua voz me agrada, poderia ficar ouvindo-a por horas – respondeu Heero com a voz rouca.

Duo corou fortemente ao ouvi-lo dizer que sua voz era agradável, já havia ouvido coisas como tagarela, vitrola quebrada, mas nunca que sua voz excitava.

- Acho que vou aceitar um café. Quanto ao banho de banheira, acho que ainda é um pouco cedo para isso. Quem sabe numa outra oportunidade.

Duo corou e meneou a cabeça, imaginando o que Heero pensaria de alguém que do nada o convida para tomar banho de banheira.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Na manhã seguinte:

Duo acordou feliz olhando para o relógio de cabeceira, vendo que já passava do meio dia, não se lembrava do porque de sua felicidade até ver a rosa branca dentro do jarro e recordar a noite anterior. Deixou um sorriso brotar em seu rosto, ao lembrar-se de Heero e que o mesmo deveria estar dormindo no quarto de hóspedes. Levantou rapidamente não se importando com o cabelo que caia solto por sobre os ombros e rosto.

Decidiu fazer o café da manhã, deixando o quarto e passando pelo quarto de hóspedes que estava com a porta encostada, parou por alguns segundos voltando e abrindo a porta devagar. Olhou para a cama vendo a forma adormecida do japonês. Ficou observando-o em silêncio, deixando que a felicidade que sentia o preenchesse. Há muito tempo não se sentia assim, era como se houvesse encontrado a parte que faltava em sua vida, encontrado a razão de sua existência.

Podia ter dormido com Heero na noite passada, afinal o desejo estava presente e não havia nada que os impedisse, entretanto ambos sabiam que não era o momento, havia coisas a serem acertadas, barreiras a serem derrubadas entre eles, e mesmo que o desejo estivesse presente, se soubessem esperar, sabiam que a entrega entre eles seria perfeita.

Heero acordou sentindo-se relaxado, procurou lembrar-se de onde estava e divisou uma figura parada na porta, sorrindo ao recordar de que estava na casa de Duo. Havia dormido ali na noite passada. O encontro da noite anterior havia sido maravilhoso, haviam jantado, conversado e o americano envergonhadamente o havia convidado para entrar para uma xícara de café o qual aceitara, haviam ficado conversando um pouco mais. Não se dando conta da hora, até ouvir os pássaros cantando. Logo perceberam que faltavam poucas horas para amanhecer, decidindo então ir para casa, até que o americano o convidara para ficar.

Ele poderia simplesmente ter pegado o carro e dirigido até seu apartamento, mas Duo insistira que não havia necessidade que ele poderia permanecer ali e de fato não desejava se separar de Duo, não ainda. Por isso aceitara o convite. Mesmo que seu desejo fosse conhecer a cama de Duo sentia que ainda era cedo demais para os dois, e se oferecera para dormir no quarto de hóspedes. Mesmo que houvesse sentido que a intenção do outro era o de dormir em seus braços.

Heero sentou-se estendendo a mão a Duo que caminhou até ele a tomando e sentando-se em seu colo partilhando de um beijo suave.

- Bom Dia Duo.

- Bom dia Heero. Dormiu bem? – perguntou Duo.

- Maravilhosamente, obrigado.

Duo sorriu encabulado, enquanto deixava que Heero acariciasse seu rosto.

- Então tem planos para hoje? – perguntou Heero.

Duo levou a mão ao queixo fingindo pensar, sorrindo ao sentir Heero apertar sua cintura exigindo uma resposta.

- Não nada. – respondeu Duo simplesmente.

- Então o que acha de passarmos o dia inteiro juntos?

Duo sorriu aceitando o convite, não desejava nada além de passar o dia na companhia do japonês. Beijaram-se deixando seus corações ditarem suas ações, sentiam-se elevados e completos juntos afastaram-se quando o desejo tornou-se mais forte, e quando ainda eram capazes de resistir a ele. Duo abraçou Heero fechando os olhos permanecendo ali em seus braços até que seus corações voltassem a se acalmar. Tinham apenas um pensamento o de que não importava o resto do mundo, o que tinham era forte o suficiente para resistir a tudo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Dois meses depois:

Duo sorriu ao sentir Heero massagear seus ombros de maneira carinhosa, virou ligeiramente a cabeça para trás para poder olhar para o japonês. Estavam juntos há quase dois meses, mas ainda não haviam levado a relação deles a um nível mais íntimo. Não que não houvessem tido a chance antes, mas achavam que ainda era cedo demais para tal intimidade, embora seus corpos ansiassem por esse momento.

Havia momentos em que ele gostaria de ser mais ousado e propor ao japonês que levassem a relação deles a outro nível, mas cada vez que pensava nisso, sentia seu rosto esquentar de vergonha. Afinal e se Heero não desejasse essa mudança ou não estivesse pronto para ela? Ainda assim ele precisava perguntar, pois não sabia se podia continuar a ignorar o desejo de seu corpo.

- Hee...- chamou Duo ternamente.

- Huummm...- respondeu Heero distraído com os ombros do namorado.

Duo sorriu sabendo que o namorado mal o ouvia. Ele segurou a mão que massageava seus ombros, beijando-a antes de deitar-se ligeiramente no tapete na sala do apartamento do japonês. Observando os olhos cobalto que tanto o fascinava.

Heero observou-o por alguns segundos antes de inclinar-se sobre Duo beijando-o apaixonadamente, afastando-se sorrindo diante do olhar apaixonado. Era tão bom ficar assim, apenas os dois juntos, apreciando a companhia um do outro, sem qualquer outra preocupação em mente.

Havia se tornado um ritual entre eles, desde que haviam se permitido viver o sentimento que os preenchia o de seguirem para seu apartamento, depois do trabalho. O que tornara raro a ida de Duo para casa, fazendo o americano passar mais tempo ali, do que em sua própria casa. Tanto que a escova de dente do americano já ocupava um lugar na pia da suíte em seu quarto. Não eram todos na empresa que sabiam que estavam juntos, na verdade haviam confidenciado a situação deles apenas a Trowa, as demais pessoas da empresa, decidiram deixar que especulassem o que quisessem. O que sentiam um pelo outro dizia respeito apenas aos dois.

Bem como o fato de que o desejo de ambos aumentava a cada momento em que ficavam juntos. Como nesse exato momento, em que apenas observava a beleza fascinante deitada no tapete de sua sala. Por isso não foi surpresa ouvir-se expressar seu desejo.

- Eu quero fazer amor com você. – disse Heero

Os olhos de Duo cintilaram diante do pedido, o fazendo tocar a face do japonês com carinho, puxando-o logo em seguida para beijá-lo. Os lábios de Heero desceram de forma faminta sobre os do americano, fazendo-o buscar um maior contato entre eles. Suas mãos desceram pelas costas de Heero, procurando tocá-lo por baixo das roupas. Podia sentir as mãos de Heero apertando-o contra si, demonstrando claramente seu desejo e ânsia.

Eles se perderam entre os toques aumentando a excitação de seus corpos, à medida que as roupas caiam pelo chão da sala.

Heero levou sua mão à perna de Duo, acariciando-lhe, pressionado-a enquanto empurrava sua dureza contra a do trançado. Ambos arfando diante da sensação única de estarem tão próximos. Heero afastou os cabelos de Duo, beijando-lhe os ombros desnudos, sugando a pela macia e clara, fazendo-o ofegar.

Duo deixou-se ser virado de bruços e ofegou ao sentir os lábios de Heero em sua pele, sentindo-os descer por suas costas e se dirigir por suas nádegas, gritando de prazer e dor quando os dentes de Heero fecharam-se sobre a nádega direita, gemendo.

- Aaaahhhhh...

Heero sorriu lambendo a parte mordida e sugando-a fazendo Duo respirar mais profundamente. Ele virou Duo novamente, observando-lhe os olhos claros escurecidos pelo prazer.

- Tem certeza de que está pronto? – perguntou Heero preocupado, ele não desejava pressionar ou precipitar o que estavam construindo juntos, por isso precisava ter a certeza de que Duo também queria isso.

Duo fitou-o vendo sinceridade nos olhos de Heero sabendo que o mesmo iria parar se respondesse que não desejava prosseguir. Ele sorriu erguendo os braços e envolvendo-lhe o pescoço, puxando-o até que tivessem seus rostos a poucos centímetros um do outro.

- Me possua. Eu quero estar com você, senti-lo dentro de mim como meu amante.

Heero enterrou o rosto no cabelo de Duo, sussurrando no ouvido o quanto o desejava e sentia-se em feliz por estar com ele. Suas mãos desceram para o peito fazendo-o gemer quando agarrou os mamilos endurecidos e os torceu levemente.

Duo agarrou o pescoço de Heero com força e jogou a cabeça para trás quando o outro deixou sua orelha e seguiu para seu pescoço, chupando e lambendo por todo caminho. A língua de Heero encontrou um de seus mamilos e lambeu-o até que estivessem sensíveis. Duo arfou e gemeu na hora em que o japonês desceu sobre seu peito, assoprando o fazendo sentir-se vulnerável e aquecido.

Heero abandonou os mamilos de Duo e afastou-se um pouco, tendo o cuidado de manter seu olhar preso ao americano. Apartou-lhe as pernas suavemente com as mãos enquanto sua língua mergulhava no umbigo dele.

Duo arqueou o corpo diante do contato molhado da língua de Heero, com seu corpo quente.

Heero sorriu diante da visão magnífica que tinha diante dos olhos. O peito de Duo erguia-se suavemente diante da respiração descompassada, o corpo do amante parecia arder por seus toques. Ele posicionou mais para baixo lambendo o pênis ereto, fazendo Duo se sentar num pulo e abraçar o outro com ainda mais força, o incentivando a continuar a estimulá-lo com suas mãos.

Em pouco tempo sentiu a umidade na ponta do pênis de Duo, sinalizando que ele estava a ponto de gozar. Heero usou o líquido em seus dedos para preparar o amante. Primeiro um dedo, depois dois e por fim três. Soltou um gemido quando sentiu os dedos serem espremidos pela passagem estreita de seu amante.

Duo sentia-se estremecer cada vez que sentia os dedos do japonês mover-se dentro dele. Mordeu os lábios, ao senti-lo enterrá-los um a um, preparando-o para aceitá-lo em seu corpo. Sentiu a boca de Heero retornar a seus mamilos, provocando-os alternadamente enquanto estimulava sua próstata com os dedos, fazendo-o se contorcer e gemer.

Ouvi-lo gemer fazia seu controle evaporar, o fazendo retirar os dedos rapidamente e se posicionar para penetrar seu amante trançado. Mãos se estenderam o puxando de encontro a lábios selvagens devorando-os. Heero gemeu diante do beijo, fazendo uma suave pressão pra frente, penetrando a quente e sedosa passagem do corpo de Duo.

Ele pressionou aos poucos, não querendo machucar Duo e dando há ele tempo para que se acostumasse com a penetração. Heero podia sentir as unhas de Duo em suas costas e beijou-o mais intensamente, tentando distraí-lo do desconforto que certamente deveria estar sentindo. Quando finalmente estava enterrado até o fim na passagem sedosa, apartou o beijo e olhou para o rosto de Duo. Sentiu seu peito aquecer ao ver a expressão de seu amante. Duo estava sorrindo amorosamente para ele.

Duo sentia-se feliz como a muito não sentia. Sempre imaginou como seria estar assim, unido à outra pessoa, mas nunca pensou que pudesse encontrar alguém capaz de completá-lo tão perfeitamente como Heero. Ele via a relação de Quatre e Trowa e secretamente desejava encontrar alguém com quem pudesse partilhar o mesmo, entretanto todos os relacionamentos anteriores, apenas o fizeram sentir-se desiludido e magoado.

O fazendo sempre manter-se afastado para evitar outras desilusões. Entretanto ao ver Heero pela primeira vez, sentiu seu coração fraquejar, e inevitavelmente apaixonou-se pelo japonês. Mesmo assim tentou resistir ao sentimento, uma vez que Heero era seu chefe e não queria ser apenas um passatempo para o outro.

Mas com o tempo sentia sua resolução quanto se manter imune a ele, enfraquecer pouco a pouco, vendo-a ruir por completo quando o acompanhou ao Japão e se beijaram pela primeira vez.

- Eu te amo Heero.

Heero sorriu diante do que ouviu, tomando os lábios de Duo entre os seus suavemente. Ele sentia o mesmo pelo americano e sabia que era impossível não se sentir assim ou negar o que sentiam um pelo outro.

- Aishiteru Koi. – respondeu Heero, vendo pequenas lágrimas deslizarem pelo rosto do amante.

Duo podia sentir as palavras de Heero percorrendo seu corpo. Fechou os olhos ofegando ao sentir o movimento de Heero dentro de si, abriu os olhos sorrindo maliciosamente contraindo seus músculos internos, apertando a ereção do japonês com força, o ouvindo gemer, escurecendo os olhos azuis cobalto.

Duo riu e fez de novo, como se o incentivasse a fazer algo a respeito e ele o fez, movendo os quadris, suavemente de inicio, aumentando o ritmo à medida que sentia perder o controle. Movendo-se em pouco tempo com força, deslizando para dentro e para fora do corpo do americano.

- Ahhhhhhhh- gemeu Duo ao sentir sua próstata ser tocada repentinamente. - Mais forte, Heero. – pediu sendo prontamente atendido.

Heero a cada estocada sentia Duo aproximar-se cada vez mais do orgasmo, e sabia que o mesmo precisava apenas de um estimulo a mais e ele o deu, tomando a ereção do amante ao mesmo tempo em que investia dentro dele. Duo gemia e arfava, sentindo seu corpo queimar a cada investida. Ele estava pronto para o ápice, mas desejava alcançá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que Heero.

Duo contraiu os músculos com toda força, pressionando o membro de seu amante. No mesmo instante sentiu a tensão apossar-se de Heero o fazendo arquear as costas. Diante do som do prazer do japonês, jogou a cabeça pra trás e jorrou sua semente nas mãos de Heero e em sua barriga. Sentindo o gozo quente de Heero enche-lo por dentro.

Quando suas respirações se acalmaram, e as ondas do orgasmo amainaram, Heero deslizou para fora do corpo de Duo, jogando-se ao seu lado. Embora satisfeito Duo não se encontrava completamente saciado da presença de Heero em seu corpo. Por isso moveu-se sobre o corpo de Heero, sorrindo ao ouvi-lo ofegar, no instante em que se deixou penetrar novamente.

Duo pode sentir Heero enrijecer novamente, e as mãos fortes, segurarem-lhe pela cintura apoiando-o quando ele começou a subir e descer novamente sobre seu membro agora desperto. Mantiveram os olhos presos um no outro em silêncio.

- Eu sou seu – disse Duo antes beijar Heero e lentamente descer sobre seu membro.

Sua língua encontrou a boca de Heero enquanto descia vagarosamente sob o japonês, engolindo seus gemidos e sussurros, causados pela segunda entrega.

Heero apertou com força a cintura de Duo enquanto sentia-se enterrar profundamente em seu corpo. Duo parou o beijo quando sentiu que tinha Heero completamente dentro de si novamente. Prendeu o olhar no amante, começando a ondular o corpo sobre o japonês. Sua respiração tornou-se pesada e sentiu que perdia o controle sobre seu corpo. Logo estava cavalgando Heero mais rápido e com mais força, querendo senti-lo ainda mais fundo no seu corpo.

Heero estava perdendo o controle rapidamente enquanto Duo se movia sobre seu membro, ele ergueu ligeiramente os quadris segurando-o pelo pescoço e clamando-lhe os lábios com ardor sufocando o grito dele, quando a paixão o abraçou plenamente.

Os músculos de Duo se contraíram por causa do clímax, e Heero não pôde mais se segurar o preenchendo novamente com sua semente, o mantendo junto a seus lábios, o beijando, enquanto se esvaziava dentro do corpo saciado.

Aproveitou o beijo assim como a sensação de paixão por Duo. Segurou-o até que o americano parou de se mover sobre si, apartando os lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que deixava o corpo do amante.

- Te amo. – disse Heero beijando os olhos fechados de Duo.

Duo sorriu aninhando ao japonês, ele nunca pensou que sua vida mudaria tanto em três anos. Ele tinha um bom emprego, não mais como assistente de Heero, mas como vice-diretor um cargo que segundo o primo era mais do que certo, uma vez que ele também era um dos acionistas da GBys & Associados.

Tinha um relacionamento estável que o deixava feliz e completo. Nada comparado à vida vazia que vivia antes de conhecer Heero. O japonês tinha um lugar especial na sua vida, assim como sabia que tinha um lugar especial na vida do namorado, um lugar dentro de seu coração.

Owari

**[1] **A cidade de Nova York (New York City, Manhattan, Nueva York) está localizada na costa leste atlântica dos Estados Unidos, na foz do Rio Hudson. A cidade compõe-se de cinco distritos separados por cursos d'água: Brooklyn e Queens, que ocupam a parte oeste da ilha de Long Island; as ilhas de Manhattan e de Staten Island; e o Bronx, ao norte, ligado ao continente. Vários distritos adjacentes, no próprio Estado de Nova York e no Estado de Nova Jersey, fazem parte da zona metropolitana.

A ilha de Manhattan delimitada a oeste pelo Rio Hudson e a leste pelo Rio East, é a área mais turística e o centro financeiro e comercial da cidade. O plano urbano de Manhattan é inteligente e fácil para se orientar; consiste basicamente de avenidas, que correm na direção norte-sul ou sul-norte, e ruas, que correm na direção leste-oeste ou oeste-leste. Tanto as ruas como as avenidas costumam ser numeradas (ex., Rua 46, 6ª Avenida) e as referências aos endereços nesta parte da cidade costumam incluir o cruzamento mais próximo (ex., número 1185 da 6ª Avenida, entre as Ruas 46 e 47 Oeste). A "Broadway" é uma via pública que corta a ilha diagonalmente na direção de norte a sul.

Manhattan é tradicionalmente dividida em bairros, da seguinte maneira aproximada:

**Downtown** (Centro) – abaixo da Rua 1;

**Village** – entre as Ruas 1 e 14; dividido entre Greenwich Village (a oeste da Broadway) e East Village, a leste da Broadway;

**Chelsea **– entre as Ruas 14 e 34;

**Midtown **– entre as Ruas 34 e 59;

**Upper West Side** – entre as Ruas 59 e 110, a oeste da Quinta Avenida;

**Upper East Side** – entre as Ruas 59 e 110, a leste da Quinta Avenida;

**Harlem** – entre as Ruas 110 e 145;

**[2]**O Mininotebbok do Duo é um**Vaio UX -** Da Sony, ao contrário dos notebooks padrão, o teclado do UX é escamoteável. Parece mais um celular. O teclado fica escondido debaixo da tela. O equipamento ainda não entrou no mercado, mas na minha fic sim, quando isso acontecer ele vira com processador Intel Core Solo 1.2GHz e 1 Gb de RAM. HD de 32GB SSD (Memória Flash Interna – Solid State Drive) ou HD de 80 GBHDD. Terá uma placa Gráfica Intel 950, Tela de 4.5 polegadas 1024×600 e Placa HD Audio. Acompanha Cartões Memory Stick Duo e Compact Flash 1 USB + 3 entradas USB, 1 FireWire IEEE1394, 10/100 Ethernet Wireless 902.11 b/g e Bluetooth, Teclado de 64 teclas e bateria com vida de 4,5 horas. O peso, seu grande destaque é 544g. A máquina sairá em versões Windows Vista / XP Pro e Tablet, com canetinha e tudo, com o preço US$ 1.999,00 até US$ 2.500,0.

**[3]**LowerManhattan, ao sul da ilha, onde está localizado o _coração financeiro_ do país, a Wall Street.

**[4] **Aeroporto Internacional de Narita é o principal aeroporto do Japão. Embora chamado de "Aeroporto Internacional de Tókio", fica na realidade a 60 km de Tókio, no meio dos arrozais da província de Chiba.

**[5] **A **kōban** é um modelo de posto policial japonês, que remonta ao século XIX. É a base física da estrutura de polícia comunitária no Japão, adotado por diversos países, entre eles: Estados Unidos, Taiwan, Brasil e Coréia do Sul. Nestes pequenos postos urbanos, trabalham entre três a quatro oficiais de polícia, que agem preventivamente aconselhando a comunidade local sobre criminalidade, visitando domicílios habitados por pessoas que carecem de atenção especial e formentando reuniões com os mais velhos e as lideranças da comunidade.

**[6]** Condado de Richmond, localizada no extremo sudoeste de Nova Iorque, é o distrito mais isolado e menos habitado da cidade. É também o único distrito não conectado diretamente com a ilha de Manhattan, através de uma ponte ou de um túnel. Com poucos estabelecimentos industriais, Staten Island é uma região predominantemente residencial de baixa densidade, possuindo grandes áreas verdes e praias. Abriga também o _Fresh Kills Landfill_, anteriormente o maior aterro sanitário do mundo. A cidade atualmente está construíndo um dos maiores parques urbanos do país no seu lugar.


End file.
